Monde
by Lady Fabio
Summary: Monde es el mundo que está oculto a los ojos de los humanos. Es el mundo que los hermanos Sakamaki, Mukami y Tsukinami conocerán junto. Yui tiene el corazón de "Cordelia" y un engel de increíble fuerza y belleza que se compromete a cumplir todos los deseos de Yui. Pero ahora ¿Por qué una casa acaba de aparecer junto a la de los vampiros?
1. Prólogo

Antes del mundo que hoy en día conocemos existió otro, donde sus miembros son los que en nuestro mundo son míticos.

Este mundo que avanzaba en una guerra y los cuerpos de los caídos son quemados, sus autores eran los 24 reinos luchaban por la supremacía y el territorio, sangre, cenizas, huesos, gritos de dolor y tristeza era como se desarrollaba esta guerra, a pesar esta masacre la guerra se detuvo, se sumió un silencio y oscuridad. Entonces apareció una mujer con un largo cabello rubio y un vestido dorado a su lado había 5 ángeles.

-"Ahora que han terminado, abren sus ojos y miren su alrededor, criaturas que utilizaron la violencia y la fuerza ¿acaso vale la pena el poder de gobernar todo el mundo lleno de sangre? ¡¿Cuál es diferencia entre ustedes y las bestias sin inteligencia?!

Sin saber el nombre de esta mujer y su origen todos los reyes se sintieron decepcionados de sí mismos tirando su corona que los hacía sentir orgullosos. Cayeron de rodillas enfrente de esta mujer.

-"Los ayudare a reconstruir sus reinos y el mundo pero a cambio deseo que no haya más guerra, se cumplirán los mandamientos que yo pondré"

Fue como inicio del nuevo mundo donde los ciudadanos de cada reino Vivian en paz y los conflictos siempre se resolvían por un juego creado por la misma mujer que la llamaron Eva la fuente de vida de ese hermoso mundo. Pero algunos tenían una pregunta que le hicieron cuando tuvieron oportunidad.

-"¿Por qué no deseó ser la suprema gobernante cuando tuvo la oportunidad?" –le preguntaron los antiguos reyes.

-"La única razón es que deseo que el mundo que crezca mi hija se un mundo mejor" –respondía acariciando su vientre. –"Le enseñare todo lo que sé de este mundo y si en el camino el mundo vuelve a caer ella lo restaurara" –los antiguos reyes sonrieron por la respuesta que recibieron.

-"En ese caso, deseamos que sea nuestro gobernante" –dijeron todos los reyes con determinación. Arrodillándose nuevamente enfrente de ella hicieron la siguiente promesa. –"Prometemos que le daremos nuestra completa lealtad a usted y todo aquel que llevase su sangre, majestad"

Ese mismo día nació el reinado de Eva junto con un futuro prometedor que solo muy pocos desearan cambiar. Desde ese día todas las noches se celebraba una fiesta con un banquete, grande festivales donde los viejos enemigos se convirtieron los que junto tomaban hasta caían dormidos por celebrar tanto, más el día un mes completo cuando nació la hija de Eva. Soraya fue el nombre de esta niña, "la estrella que guiara mi reino." Dijo Eva cuando arrullaba a su bebe

-Que te pareció la historia Yui. –hablaba un mujer con cabellos rubios vestida de un vestido rosa que marca su figura con una pequeña niña a su lado.

-Es maravillosa. –respondía la niña de 7 años con un dulce en su boca junto con una sonrisa. -¿Cómo se llama? –preguntaba mirando el diminuto libro con ilustraciones.

-Los 16 reinos. –le respondía la mujer enseñándole la portada que había un 6 personas y atrás de ellos había una mujer con su cabello rubio que estaba de espaldas.

-Ya veo. –lo tomaba Yui observando mejor la portada. –Dime Onee-chan. –llamo la atención Yui. –Puedo quedarme con el libro. –preguntaba avergonzada con un sonrojo y se tapaba la cara con el libro.

-Por supuesto. –la mujer se arreglaba sus lentes con una sonrisa. –Además aquí tiene un regalo de más. –la mujer se levantaba de su lugar para caminar a una gaveta sacando un rosario. –Le agrega el diamante que se había caído y lo arregle de los lados para que dure un poco más de tiempo.

Yui le sonreía mostrando todos sus dientes junto con su libro y su rosario. –Te quiero, Onee-chan. –la abraza fuertemente mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte apagando la luz de la habitación, la puerta de la habitación mostrando una persona con capucha.

-Ya es hora que te vayas. –dio la orden, la mujer asistió. Se separó de Yui agachándose a su nivel mostrando una sonrisa triste.

-Cuídate Yui, recuerda que Onee-chan siempre te amara ¿sí?

-Sí, Onee-chan. –se abrazaron fuertemente hasta que el hombre interrumpió el momento al jalar la mujer de su brazo, salieron de la habitación.

-No vemos Yui. –fueron las últimas palabras de su hermana antes de que se cerrara la puerta dejando a Yui en la oscura habitación.

Estuvo parada unos segundas en su lugar hasta que encendió una lámpara y tomo su libro nuevamente para leer el libro.

\- Antes del mundo que hoy en día conocemos existió otro, donde sus miembros son los que en nuestro mundo son míticos. –empezó a leer y a sonreía cuando intentaba imitar la voz de su hermana.


	2. Sora

Era de noche y la luna estaba mostrando una sonrisa junto a ella brillaban las estrellas con magia, el viento soplaba jugando con los árboles y las flores que estaban moviéndose a danza con el aire. En la Academia

Yui Komori ha estado estresada y un poco anémica todo gracias a los vampiros que viven con ella, antes que eran 6 miembros a aumentado el doble. Siempre sádicos y narcisistas torturándola solo para divertirse y succionar su sangre, obteniendo siempre lo que quieren, ser tratada como una muñeca sin sentimiento eso era lo más cruel que han sido con ella. No solo eso también estar en una escuela de elite donde le dificultaba mucho tener un promedio excelente además ser siempre el tema de conversación en los grupos de alumnos y recibir acoso escolar por las que tenían envidia hacia ella. Recordó una vieja memoria cuando tenía 7 años, acariciaba su rosario que lo guardaba entre sus ropas y seguía recordando todos los buenos momentos que había pasado en la iglesia que se quedaba cuando su padre tenía que hacer una misión.

Daba un suspiro nuevamente sentada en un árbol, estaba pérdida en el bosque gracias que los trillizos querían divertirse con ella y ver el rostro cuando regresara a casa caminado 10 km.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora que empiece a caminar. –Yui se levantaba de su lugar pero se recordó que estaba perdido. -¿Por qué solo a mí me pasan estas cosas? –decía frustrada jalándose los cabellos. –Por dios, desearía que algo cambiase.

Levantaba sus cosas cuando una piedra cayó cerca de ella, asustándola. –Pero ¿Qué…-buscaba a su alrededor por si había sido alguien pero una piedra más grande cayo un metro de distancia miro el cielo donde un circulo salía escombros pero un objeto impacto más fuerte que lo demás causando que Yui perdiera el equilibrio. Había hecho un cráter la anterior objeto decidió a observar que era el objeto.

Miro al interior encontrándose con una persona con traje blanco. –Una mujer con…..alas. –un grupo de escombros empezó a caer que eran más grandes. Yui entro en pánico y sus pies le dijeron que corriera pero se detuvo a ver la persona que había caído. –No puedo dejarla. –entro al cráter y con un brazo sobre el cuello de ella empezó a cargarla. –Por una rara razón estoy a gradecida de tener fuerza por ellos. –se recordó cuando Yuma o Shuu se quedaban dormidos sobre ella.

Salió de sus pensamientos, camino con prisa fuera del cráter pero un escombro caia en su dirección haciendo que Yui cerrara sus ojos. Los mantuvo cerrados pero no sintió ningún dolor o algo parecido los abrió nuevamente encontrándose con el cielo y una especie de plumas que volaban con delicadeza.

-Reiniciando conexión. –la voz de la muchacha que la cargaba y volaba por los aires. Yui abrió sus ojos de asombro su rosario que tenía en su pecho guardado entre sus ropas brillo, Yui lo saco entre sus ropas el rubí que tenía en medio brillaba con intensidad una pequeña luz que salió del pecho del ángel se introdujo en su rosario. Llegaron al suelo y el rosario dejo de brillar Yui quedo parada mientras el ángel se arrodillaba.

-Un gusto de conocerla, soy un engel. Estoy a aquí para servirle y cumplir todos sus deseos. Mi lady. –el ángel tenia cabello largo y color rosa, las alas un rosa pálido además los ojos eran el mismo de Yui además tenía un cuerpo esbelto y proporcionable. Ropa que llevaba era un corsé y falda blanca además unas mangas y medias igual de blancas

-¿Eh? –respondió Yui al ver por completo el cuerpo del ángel.

En la mansión Sakamaki estaban los hermanos comiendo en el comedor en silencio.

-Chichinashi se está tardando. –Ayato mordía con brusquedad.

-Es cierto, después de todo Bitch-chan. Es humana. –Laito ponía un codo en la mesa, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Reiji. –Hai –se sentaba correctamente.

En ese instante sonó el teléfono siendo Subaru que estaba más cerca en contestar.

-Buenas….Eh. No ahora no se encuentra. –los demás siguieron en los suyo. –Bien de nada. –Subaru cuelga y regresa a su lugar.

-¿Quién era? –pregunta Reiji tomando un poco de refresco.

-Una mujer preguntando por Yui. –Subaru tomaba un bocado. –Solamente.

-Es la primera vez que llaman por ella. –comenta Shu que terminaba de comer el bistec.

-Bien….-Reiji había parado a centímetro su pedazo de comida, igual todos sus hermanos se quedaron quietos un rato.

-¿Qué es esta presencia? –Kanato mira un lado apretando a Teddy.

-Se parece mucho al viejo. –Ayato dejaba los cubiertos en su plato.

-No…-Shu que se quitaba uno de los audífonos y miraba a la ventana. –Es más fuerte que la de él.

En el cielo Yui estaba siendo cargada por el engel volaba por los aires a una velocidad apropiada para que no sintiera peligroso.

-Mi lady, ¿es por este lugar? –preguntaba teniendo la casa de los Sakamaki en frente.

-Sí, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no tengo frio? –Yui miro al engel

-Coloque una barrera protectora alrededor nuestra para que no sintiera el aire directo además nivele mi calor corporal a la suya. –le respondía

-Ya veo gracias. Esto….No me has dicho tu nombre.

-No tengo un nombre, mi maestro debe de darme un nombre que desee para llamarme.

-¿Qué yo quiera? –Yui pensó un rato. –Caíste del cielo así que, Sora será tu nombre. Que te parece. –Yui le sonríe, ahora la llamada Sora le asistía con la cabeza.

-Sera un honor tener ese nombre. –Sora llegaba a la casa Sakamaki, por la puerta de la mansión.

-Creo que deben de estar comiendo. –Yui bajaba de los brazos de Sora, camino a la puerta abriendo mientras sora la seguía. Yui iba a la sala para encontrarse con uno de los Sakamaki,

-Mi lady, ¿tiene ahora un deseo? –le pregunta Sora sorprendiéndola.

-Eh…bueno ahora no. Por el momento debo presentarte a las personas que viven en esta mansión. Talvez si me pueden ayudar a saber ¿Quién eres?

-Bien cuando tenga un deseo estaré para servirle. –hacia una reverencia con su mano en el pecho

Yui abría la puerta de la sala sorprendiéndose que estaban todos allí incluyendo a los Mukami en el segundo nivel los Tsukinami.

-Veo que es innecesario que los buscara. –dice Yui con una gota en la cabeza.

-Chichinashi tardaste mucho en venir. –se acercó Ayato caminado a intimidarla cuando Sora se puso enfrente protegiendo a Yui.

-Por favor no cause problemas a mi lady, joven. –Sora hizo una reverencia llamando la atención de todos.

Reiji se arregló los lentes, Laito agarro a Ayato de los hombros separándolo a de Sora.

-Disculpe las molestias pero –Reiji se dirigió a Yui. –Me gustaría que diera una explicación de quien es esta persona o ser.

-Ahora lo digo. –Yui salió de su escondite, se átono la garganta. –No lo sé. –respondió con una sonrisa

Su respuesta causo una decepción y una gota en la cabeza de todos.

-Sin duda eres una idiota. –comento Ruki suspirando.

-Engel. –la voz de Karl Heinz causo que todos se pusieran tensos y miraran donde estaba él. –A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi uno. –Karl estaba sentado con sus piernas cruzadas y su codo acomodado en su rodilla.

-Podrirás explicarte. –Carla que lo miro con resentimiento, mientras los hermanos Sakamaki y Mukami seguían tomando atención a Sora.

-Ellos son como nosotros para los humanos, una leyenda creada por un autor con gran imaginación. –Karl Heinz sonrió de lado al ver el rostro de todos.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste uno, padre? –pregunto Reiji reglándose los lentes. Karl bajo del mueble que estaba sentado.

-Cuando tenía 5 años. –todos abrieron sus ojos como platos. –El engel estaba rodeado de cadáveres de brujas y de vampiros pura sangre. Armas asesinas a grandes masas.

-¿Brujas?-repitió Yui.

-Oye debes de estar de bromar. –Shin hablo de forma irrespetuosa, enfadando a los Mukami y Sakamaki al hablar de esa forma a su padre.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Shu estaba sentado correctamente y descansaba su cabeza en una de sus manos.

-Las brujas son casi como nosotros, además es imposible que una cosa como esa pueda vencer. –Shin miro con desconfianza a Sora que seguía parada atrás de Yui. -¿Acaso está aquí para matarnos? –su exclamación causo un ambiente tenso.

-No. –Karl Heinz miro a Sora de arriba desde abajo y después a Yui que intentaba comprender la situación, todavía había cosas que no sabía.

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro, padre? –se acercó Kanato con Teddy a Karl.

-Señorita Yui ¿le ordenaría a tu engel asesinarlos?

-Por supuesto que no, ¿porque le ordenaría eso? Además a acabo de conocer nunca le pediría que se manchara las manos. –Yui tenía su rostro asombrado y desconcentrado, darle esa orden no tendría el valor de hacerlo. Pensó ella al ver a Sora que seguí sin decir uno palabra.

-Ves Kanato. –Karl le acaricio la cabeza dándole una sonrisa.

-Etto…Señor Tougo. –así le había pedido que lo llamara Yui. -¿Cómo es posible que haya encontrado con ella? Mejor dicho ¿existe una razón?

-Pueden existir 3 razones. La primera es, su antiguo amo le haya ordenado, segunda que haya sido pura coincidencia que creo que es imposible. –analizo Karl. –La tercera es que su creador lo haya llamado.

-¿Insinúa que la ella sea su creador? –Subaru escucho asombrándose por la tercera

-No sé, creo que la primera opción es más razonable. –Karl se acercó a observar mejor a Sora. –Bueno creo que no queda de otra que se quede.

Ante la declaración de Karl todos asistieron, después de todo era la cabeza de la familia.

-En ese caso preparare una habitación. –Reiji se descruzaba los brazos

-Hagan lo que quieran. –Shin se retiraba del lugar igual que Carla a sus respectivas habitaciones. Los demás observaban como se iban

-Eso no será necesario, lo poco que se sobre los engel es que no duermen. Puede quedarse en la habitación de la Señorita Yui.

-Nosotros también nos retiramos. –decían los Mukami a su habitaciones.

-Tengan buenas noches. –se despedía Karl Heinz. –Siguiendo con ella, creo que será de mucha ayuda como mucama o maestra para ustedes. –miraba a sus hijos que no dejaban de verla. –Te la encargo Reiji. –le tocaba el hombro a su hijo mientras él se recolocaba los lentes.

-Gracias Señor Tougo ha sido muy amable al dejarla en su casa. –hizo una reverencia Yui causando que Karl Heinz sonriera.

-De nada. –frunció el ceño colocando su mano en su barbilla. –Creo que venía a decirles una cosa pero se me olvido. –pensaba en voz alta. –Bueno cuando me recuerde los llamare. Adiós. –de un momento para el otro desapareció.

-Bueno creo que tendremos a acostumbrarnos a vivir con ella. –Reiji tomo la palabra.

-Espero que no cause problemas. –Shu que se levantaba de su lugar estirándose un poco.

-Ayato no has hablado. –Laito miraba a su hermano que no dejaba de ver al engel.

-La verdad es que….-se acercaba Sora. –Tiene pechos muy grandes. –al decir eso fue golpeado por Reiji. –Oye porque me golpeas. –se quejaba Ayato sobándose la área afectada.

-Yui tendrás 3 días para enseñarle todo, si causa un desastre tú te encargaras de limpiarlo y recibir un castigo de acuerdo. –Reiji ignoro a Ayato que se había cabreado y era retenido por Laito para que no se lanzara a Reiji.

-Bien. –respondía Yui al pedido de Reiji.

Subaru se retiraba en silencio mirando de reojo a Sora. Shu y Reiji se retiraban de la habitación quedando los trillizos que seguían mirando a Sora.

-Bueno será un gusto convivir esto… ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntaba Laito con una sonrisa

-Sora. –respondía con voz monótona.

-El mío Laito, un gusto. –le extendía la mano que Sora lo miraba.

-Sora debes de recibírsela. –Yui le susurraba.

-Hai. –le extendió la mano.

-Creo que tiene mucho trabajo que hacer Bitch-chan. –Laito le sonreía

-¿Bitch-chan? –repetía Sora que seguía con la mano de Laito y se la apretó un poco. -¿Es un apodo, ama? –pregunto Sora que seguía apretando causando un malestar a Laito.

-Sora-chan me puedes soltar la mano. –Laito aguantaba un poco el dolor. Sora al soltarla este se la sobo un poco. –Eres muy fuerte, jeje.

-Sora, es un nombre interesante. –hablo Kanato abrazando a Teddy. –Mi nombre el Kanato y mi hermano Ayato. –Kanato no le dio la mano solo hizo una reverencia precaviendo.

-Llámame Ayato-sama. –se presentaba Ayato con un brillo adicional. –Déjame tocarte. –se acercó a ella tocando uno de sus pechos apretándolo un poco.

Yui quedo en shock ante la osadía de Ayato. –Son reales. –seguía Ayato tocándola mientras Sora estaba sin reaccionar.

-Oye Ayato-kun…

-Son mejores que la de Chichinashi. –Yui al oír eso se enfadó mucho.

-Sora golpéalo. –le ordeno Yui

-Hai. –Sora alzo su puño a atrás para tomar velocidad Ayato apenas pudo reaccionar cuando recibió un puñetazo por parte de Sora.

Un sapo pasaba cerca de la Mansión Sakamaki cuando Ayato fue despedido fuera de su casa con una hinchazón en su mejilla junto a unas paredes destruidas que tenían su forma. Sus ojos tenían una forma de espiral, el sapo le paso la lengua por la cara y no reaccionaba

-Otra orden, ama. –Sora

-¿Puedes arreglar eso? –señalo los huecos causados.

-Yui-san nosotros nos vamos. –Kanato y Laito fueron donde estaba Ayato, Laito lo cargo como caballito con la ayuda de Kanato.

-Kanato tenemos que ser precavidos ¿vale? –Laito se colocaba mejor a Ayato

-Hai.

En la habitación de los Tsukinami, Shin miraba por la ventana y empezó a reírse al ver como Ayato salía volando.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Carla que arreglaba las camisas de su armario con aburrimiento.

-El idiota de Ayato salió volando. –Shin respondía con risa.

-¿Qué raro? –Carla seguía mirando su armario frunciendo el ceño

-¿Qué sucede, Nii-san? –se acercaba con curiosidad.

-Dos de mis camisas no están, ¿las has agarrado tú?

-Te hubiera dicho. –Shin se colocó la mano atrás de su cabeza. –Tal vez fue uno de esos idiotas.

-Bueno, les preguntare mañana.


	3. Sueños I

En una inmensa habitación elegante adornada de dorado y plateada en la alcoba estaba Yui descansado sobre las piernas de una persona.

-Yui. Yui despierta. –la llamaba una voz femenina.

Yui que empezaba hacer gestos abriendo los ojos lentamente. –Onee-chan.

-Yui ¿me escuchas?

-Hai. –le respondió con hilo de voz

-Bien, por favor cuida de ellas. –le pedía la voz desconocida, acariciando su mejilla, Yui miraba borroso difícil de describir a la personas.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Por qué? –se incorporaba lentamente, miro en enfrente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando el cielo tenía una mezcla de colores mágicos y volaban seres que eran desconocidos para ella. Se paró de golpe y corrió hacia enfrente deteniéndose hacia la baranda del balcón.

Estaba en un sueño sin duda era un lugar sumamente hermoso donde los colores brillaban y podía superar la propia fantasía, Yui sonrió al ver todo ese lugar. Después de tener sueños tan raros este sin duda era el mejor que había tenido.

-Yui. –unas manos aterrizaron en sus hombros evitando que la mirara a la persona. –Siempre lleva tu rosario contigo, nunca lo dejes de usar. – susurro en su oído.

-Hai, esto…-Yui miro de reojo y pudo ver unos ojos azules cansados, uno de los brazos hizo darle la vuelta abrazando su cabeza evitando que mirara el rostro de la mujer.

-No hay nada que temer, Sora te protegerá. ¿Si? –la abrazo un poco más fuerte, Yui cerro sus ojos devolviendo el abrazo y respirando el agradable aroma.

-¿Onee-chan? –dijo en un susurro, cuando una voz las interrumpió.

-Emperatriz-sama, Yui-sama debe regresar. –esa voz era femenino pero a la vez era muy conocido para Yui, abrió los ojos como platos se soltó un poco de la mujer que estaba abrazando e intento ver un poco mejor la mujer que las había interrumpido encontrándose con un rostro conocido.

-¿Beatriz? –la mujer que tenía enfrente abrió los ojos de asombro.

-Buenas tardes, Yui-sama. –hizo un reverencia. –Espero su regreso con ansias. –la persona que era igual que Beatrice llevaba un traje de jinete y una espada en su cinturón donde el mango tenía algo que le hizo familiar a Yui.

-¿Qué es…..-la interrumpió cuando unas manos taparon los ojos. –Espera. –Yui despertaba en su habitación con una de sus manos levantadas intentado impedir que se fuera.

-¿Sucede algo, ama? –Yui se asustó al escuchar a Sora que estaba sentada al lado de ella en una silla. -¿Sucede algo, ama? ¿Desea que haga algo? –se paraba acercándose más con preocupación.

-No, gracias. Solo que…tuve un sueño. –se incorporaba soltando un suspiro. Escaneo toda su habitación sin duda eso fue un sueño, paro un poco cuando veo que Ayato miraba por la puerta.

-Chichinashi, dile a tu engel que me deje pasar. –le dijo un poco preocupado y a la vez frustrado.

-¿Qué sucede, Ayato-kun?

-Pregúntale a tu perro guardián. –señalo a Sora abriendo la puerta por completo pero no entrando.

-¿Qué sucede, Sora?

-Mi deber es que este segura y goza de una buena salud. Cuando ayer se durmió, hice un escaneo en sus memorias, observando que ellos absorben de su sangre y eso le provoca anemia y en un futuro es muy inseguro para su salud. –le explico. -¿Acaso abuse de su confianza, ama? –Sora se arrodillo enfrente de Yui.

-No, gracias por pensar en mí. –Yui le daba una sonrisa.

-Oye Chichinashi no te olvides que estoy aquí. Ordénale que quite el maldito portal. –dijo más molesto Ayato.

-¿Qué portal?

-Ese. –señalo en suelo donde no había nada parecido a un portal.

-¿Dónde? –Yui salió de su cama caminado por el suelo sin caer o sentir un portal.

-Pero, cada vez que entraba a tu habitación, el suelo me absorbía y me llevaba a la puerta principal.

-El portal que coloque solo los del reino de Noir pueden caer. –explico Sora.

-¿Noir? –Yui la miro con curiosidad igual que Ayato.

-¿Qué es…-fue interrumpido cuando alguien lo levanto del suelo desde el cuellos de la camisa.

-Oye, tu hermano es un dolor de cabeza. –Yuma lo levantaba un poco más.

-¿Pero qué haces? –Ayato intento golpearlo pero este lo esquivaba. –Bájame ahora.

-LO haría pero Reiji-san quiere verte.

-Jajaja que tal la vista. –aparecía Kou burlándose de Ayato.

-Malditos, me las pagaran. –decía sumamente enojado Ayato cruzándose los brazos.

-Buenos días Mneko-chan. –Kou el saludo dio un paso dentro de la habitación cayendo en el portal.

-Ahora ¿quién disfruta la vista? –murmuro Ayato mirando donde había caído Kou.

-Bueno….te llevare con Reiji. –Yuma jalaba a Ayato arrastrándolo cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

-Yo también quiero que me arrastres. –se escuchaba la voz de Azusa en el pasillo.

-Jejeje. –Yui nunca se cansaba de ver cómo era la relación entre los clanes.

-¿Ama, sucede algo?

-No nada, me siento más segura gracias. –sonreía Yui.

-Me alegro, ama. –le hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Ahora debo enseñarte todo sobre la mansión, vamos Sora. –la jalaba de la mano con una sonrisa.

Mientras en otro lugar en los bosques, Shin en su forma de lobo corría por los alrededores, Carla que estaba recostado sobre unas rosas miraba la mansión con aburrimiento.

-¿Noir? –susurraba, igual que Ayato, intento entrar a la habitaciones Yui para succionar sangre de ella pero unos cuantos pasos sintió el inmenso poder mágico de desprendió Sora. –Eso no es normal. –agudizaba mas su vista para observar que pasaba en la mansión en búsqueda de Sora. Reiji y los trillizos estaban en la biblioteca estudiando, los Mukami en la sala de juegos, Subaru en el jardín y sobre las gradas Shuu descansaba. Busco más afondo y la encontró cargando unas cosas siguiendo a Yui que hablaba sobre el orden que llevaban los objetos, paso 2 segundos cuando los ojos entre ellos se encontraron, Sora hizo una pequeña reverencia pronunciando unas palabras. "Buen días, joven"

-¿Qué sucede Nii-san? –Shin regresaba con la lengua de afuera, pero en un instante gruño cuando alguien se colocó atrás de Carla con una velocidad impresionante.

Carla apenas pudo reaccionar protegiéndose del golpe, Shin intento lanzándose pero a lado del apareció otra persona que esta vez la esquivo y en el proceso tomaba su forma original.

-¿Qué demonios? –Carla tomo un poco de distancia y se recompondría rápido.

-Nii-san, tienen tú mismo aroma. –Shin frunció el ceño. –Por esa razón no los sentí cerca de nosotros.

-Tienes razón, yo tampoco los sentí. –Carla miro su brazo con el que se cubrió. –Pueden utilizar magia. No los subestimes. –le advirtió Carla

-De acuerdo, Nii-san.

Los desconocidos no dejaban ver sus rostros, estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza con una manta negra y sus ojos brillaban, tenían una especie de sombrero de bruja y una escoba que las transformaban en una espada.

Un encuentro campal empezó, los desconocidos se combinaban utilizaba magia contra Carla y Shin para que no se acercaran tanto a ellos, Carla también utilizaba magia pero a causa de su enfermedad podía utilizar un límite. Entre ellos se lanzaban conjuros mágicos destruyendo de paso unas partes del bosque. Carla utilizaba su manada de lobos para intentar intimidarlos pero eras arrasado por los otros con sus espadas.

En la mansión Yui empezó a temblar su mano cuando Sora miro a la ventana.

-Algo malo esta pasa, ¿verdad?

-Hai, al parecer unas personas están alrededor. –Sora dejo a un lado el objeto que tenía en las manos.

-Sora, llévame ahí. –Por una extraña razón Yui deseaba estar presente o mejor dicho ver las personas que estaban a los alrededores.

-Como desee, ama. –Sora abría la ventana. –Vamos, ama. –le extendía la mano para jalarla y cargarla como princesa y salir volando.

Cuando estaban saliendo Reiji y los trillizos salían al balcón para mirar a Sora cargando a Yui.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Reiji miro a Sora para unos segundos después se centró en la ubicación donde estaban los Tsukinami que empezaban a pelear con los desconocidos. –Tsk. –Reiji salto sobre el balcón para encontrarse con Shu que observaba la misma dirección todos los presentes.

-Shu ¿sabes que está sucediendo?

-No, pero es algo no podemos intervenir. –Shu miro atrás de Reiji que estaban los trillizos.

-A que te refieres, Shu. –Ayato llego corriendo con sus hermanos.

Shu le iba responder cuando observo como un objeto llegaba cerca de ellos se lanzó a su lado apareció Yuma con ambos puños destruyeron la rosa que se esparcía.

Shu se incorporaba. –Ahora se dan cuenta que no podemos intervenir.

-Tsk. –los Mukami aparecieron cerca.

Shuu suspiro en momentos como esos, tenía que hacerse a cargo. –Escuchen, le diré que haremos. –a pesar que los Tsukinami no eran hijos de Karl Heinz, tenía que encargarse de ellos

Sora que iba muy cerca donde estaban ellos esquivo una roca que iba dirigidas donde ellas Yui se dieron cuenta que esa roca había sido destruida.

-No se preocupe, los Noiral son muy resistentes. –Yui le llamo la atención nuevamente "Noiral" pero eso lo preguntaría después.

-Sora, puedes detenerlos ¿verdad? –Yui miraba preocupada como los Tsukinami peleaban con todo.

Sora la bajo en un lugar seguro cerca del bosque.

-¿Desea que los detenga? –Sora le pregunto mientras miraba como ellos se enfrentaban ante eso seres desconocidos.

-Si. –respondió con autoridad

-Bien, espere un momento aquí, ama. –Sora extendía sus alas que empezaron a brillar y en su pecho se formó corazón. Flexiono sus piernas y se lanzó dónde estaban los Tsukinami, en el momento que uno de los seres intentaba golpear a Carla con su espada, lo golpeo Sora con uno de sus hombros enviándolo a estrellarse con unas rocas.

-¿Qué demo…

-Joven Carla debería retirarse, me encargare de todo. –coloco un escudo para protegerse de un rayo negro que le lanzaba el otro personaje.

-Tú no me das órdenes. –dijo apenas Carla que se apretaba en su abdomen

-Bien, mi deber es que mi ama no tenga daños o inconvenientes en su vida. –al decir eso agarro a Carla y lo lanzo a tierra creando un cráter.

-¡Nii-san! –grito Shin mirando a Sora con odio, Sora se lanzó dónde estaba Shin, él pensó que lo atacaría pero fue al contrario evitaba que el otro ser le clavara una vara de plata por la espalda.

-Apártese. –Sora le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara a su contrincante.

-Tsk. –Shin estaba más preocupado por su hermano que decidió ir por él. –Nii-san ¿estás bien? –Shin lo ayudaba incorporarse.

-Un poco. –Carla tosía en el proceso y empezaba a sudar

Shin miraba con preocupación a Carla cuando un ruido lo alerto, observando que era Reiji que llegaba junto con Ruki. Iba hablar cuando observo que de lejos Yui corría donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea.

-Oye, Shin. Te estoy hablando. –Reiji estaba arrodillado observando el estado de Carla.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Pregunto Ruki que observaba como Sora peleaba con maestría.

-No lo sabemos, simplemente nos atacaron. –le respondió Shin mientras Reiji le daba atenciones a Carla.

-Ya veo, al parecer Shu tenía razón.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Shin

-Es mejor no involucrarse, a pesar que él es un perezoso. Sabe que hacer en momentos como estos. –Reiji terminaba de atender a Carla. –Es mejor que nos alejemos aquí.

-Pero –intento interferir Shin, pero Reiji y Ruki empezaban a cargar a Carla.

-Pero nada…apresúrate. También debes de estar herido.

-Tsk. –obedeció Shin

Mientras tanto Yui mantenía distancia donde estaba dirigiéndose la batalla, estaba muy asombrada como Sora podía pelear sin ninguna dificultad. En ese momento se recordó que dijo Karl Heinz.

" _Maquinas asesinas encargadas de destruir todo lo que su amo desee. Cumplir con los caprichos de su amo es la razón de existir de un engel" –_ Le dijo eso a ella en un momento a solas que estuvo con ella.

-¿Por qué son así? –Yui esta desconcertada.

Cuando Sora esquivo las dos espadas pasando entre ellas en una forma horizontal utilizo su mano formando una especie de pistola con ella. –Bum. –susurro antes de que disparada a una lanzándolo lejos, el otro intento ayudar a su compañero pero fue tomado de su pierna por Sora que le daba un rodillazo en el abdomen con una patada en el pecho, enviándolo a unas rocas.

-¿Por…Por qué? –decía el que había sido disparado su ropas estaban quemadas dejando ver que era una persona. -¿Por qué un engel está atacándonos? –apenas podía mantenerse de pie. -¡¿Por qué nos estas atacando?! ¡¿Acaso nuestra emperatriz piensa romper sus propias reglas?!

-Solo sigo órdenes. –Sora descendía con elegancia apagando sus alas. –Además en este mundo, esas reglas no aplican. –Sora empezó a acercarse de forma amenazante, apareciendo en una de sus manos una espada de luz.

-¿Qué estarán hablando? –Yui tenía sus ojos como platos, pero no dejaba de pensar que la voz de esa persona sonaba similar a la de una mujer.

-Últimas palabras. –Sora alzaba su espada enfrente de su contrincante, fue cuando Yui reacciono y salió de su escondite.

-No tengo, engel-sama. –le respondió con una sonrisa que dejaba ver entre sus telas.

-En ese caso, sayonara.

-¡Detenté! –Yui grito dejando a centímetros la espada a la cara del desconocido. –Te ordene que los detuvieras, no que los mataras. –Yui respiraba con agitación por correr.

-Lo siento mucho ama, me deje llevar. –se arrodillo rápido Sora desapareciendo su espada. –Por favor perdone mi insolencia al no entender y atacar sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Lo siento mucho. –se inclinó al máximo Sora.

-Está bien, solo….no mates a nadie. –respiro Yui un poco aliviada de detener a Sora.

-¿Ama? –dijo el desconocido, los ojos de Yui y de él se encontraron, Yui se quedó paralizada al ver un hermoso ojos de color morado.

-Ah….yo…esto…jaja. –Yui no sabía que decir, disculparse, advertirle, decirle porque le pidió a Sora que la detuviera.

-Ya veo. –el desconocido tapo nuevamente su rostro incorporándose por completo, en ese momento se acercó su compañero que Yui también pudo ver sus ojos color cereza.

-Oye ¿Qué está pasando? –hablo su compañero.

-Te diré después, mientras tanto. –hizo que ambos inclinaran sus cabezas. –Siento mucho los inconvenientes. –después de decir eso tomo a su compañero del hombro y voló con su escoba desapareciendo por el aire.

-Ama. –Sora la llamo.

-Hay que regresar con los otros, estoy preocupada por ellos. –Yui se acercó a Sora tomándola de la mano.

-Hai. –Sora tomo a Yui extendiendo con sus alas para regresar a la mansión, por el aire Yui estuvo intranquila que estaba pasando realmente, desde que llego Sora múltiples cosas que ella desconocía empezaron a aparecer y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello. Cuando llegaron a la mansión fueron donde estaban todos, en el laboratorio de Reiji, al llegar Carla miro a Sora y este se le lanzo tomándola del cuello.

-¡¿Qué demonios querías hacer, matarme?! –grito enojado, Yui en ese momento entro en pánico intento defender a Sora pero Ayato hizo que retrocediera.

-Sabes quienes eran ¿verdad? –Reiji se recoloco las gafas, los tres clanes estaban en ese lugar prestando atención.

-¿Por no contestas? –Yuma golpeo la pared que estaba cerca.

-Le volveré a repetir lo que dije cuando estábamos afuera. –Sora tomo las muñecas de Carla haciendo que la soltara. - mi deber es que mi ama no tenga daños o inconvenientes en su vida.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Kou le pregunto mirándola seria.

-Las personas que los atacaron son brujas, si el clan Sakamaki y Mukami hubieran participado, ellas llamarían refuerzos causando un conflicto entre las dos razas, además pensando en la peor de las situaciones que se podría presentar, es que el señor Karl Heinz-sama y Evermillion-sama se presentaran y no solo eso tanto los otros clanes de vampiros como los de las brujas se unirían. Incluso yo una asesina de dioses tiene límites y mi poder no sería lo suficiente para poder proteger a mi ama. Tendría que llamar a mis compañeros para me ayudaran a protegerla

Todos se quedaron mudos ante la declaración de Sora

-Las brujas se extinguieron hace mucho. –Shin hablo mirando serio a Sora.

-Se puede decir que no, recuerden que viven en las tinieblas igual que ustedes, además deben protegerse de los cazadores.

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensado que estaba pasando.

-Shuu ¿sabes algo? –pregunto Reiji mirando que estaba acostado.

-No mucho.

-En ese caso nos ayudaría saber que sabes. –Ruki lo miro cruzándose de brazos.

Shuu solos suspiro y se incorporó. –Un día nuestro padre me llevo y me presento a una mujer, su nombre era Evermillion, la reina de las brujas. –se recostó en uno de sus brazos. –Ellos querían que fuera testigo de la tregua entre brujas y vampiros, no solo ellos estuvieron también otras dos personas que no pude ver muy bien su cara. Creo que eran los otros líderes de los clanes de otros continentes.

-Y ¿Por qué no lo dices ahora? –Kanato pregunto enfadado, no era el único otros estaban igual.

-Me pidieron que no dijera nada, hasta que fuese necesario. –respondió recostándose nuevamente.

-Por eso nos dijiste que no nos involucráramos. –Laito tenía su mano en su quijada.

-No tiene sentido –hablo de repente Subaru que estaba recostado en una puerta.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Subaru-kun? –le pregunto Kou.

-La…tregua…no se…cumplió. –Azusa que estaba cerca de Ruki.

-Es cierto, los Tsukinami son vampiros, pero los atacaron. ¿Por qué?

-Según tengo entendido. –Sora llamo la atención. –Las brujas utilizan partes de vampiros para sus pócimas, como colmillos, sangre, lágrimas, cabello, etc. Los más probables aprovecharon que el clan Tsukinami es uno de los más pequeños y a la vez poderosos.

-Además vi en el contrato de tregua no estaba su nombre. –Shuu bostezo.

-Ya tiene todo sentido. –Yuma miro a los Tsukinami que estaban enojados.

-¿Crees que vuelvan? –Carla le pregunto a Sora

Sora cruzo palabras con Yui por la mirada.

-No. –respondió Yui

-¿Qué?

-Perdón es una corazonada, además el señor Tougo estará ya al tanto de la situación.

Sora se acercó a Carla alzo su mano, una luz apareció en su mano dejando ver un frasco de cristal con un líquido color rosa.

-Tome esto, ayudara a reducir su enfermedad.

-¿Por qué debería creer en ti?

-Porque si no la toma, su muerte puede que sea dentro de un mes. –ante la declaración de Sora todos se asombraron, voltearon a ver a Carla, ellos estaban al tanto de la enfermedad que padecía Carla, Reiji investigaba la enfermedad y unas veces lo ayudaba dándole una pócima.

-¿Me alargara la vida si lo tomo?

-Más o menos, esta pócima fue creada por una bruja para curar todo tipo de enfermedad, tanto humano como para un ser que esté vivo. Si lo toma y toma la sangre de su creadora, su enfermedad será curada.

-Ya veo. –tomo el frasco. –Lo tendré en cuenta. –miro un momento el frasco antes de desaparecer junto con Shin.

-Bueno, le informare de esto a nuestro padre, por si acaso. Me gustaría que si podían buscar algún tipo de objeto que ellos podrían haber dejado. –Reiji miro a los Mukami.

-Lo que sea para no recibir clases. Vámonos Kanato, Laito. –Ayato tomo del cuello a Laito y empezó a empujar a Kanato.

-Me encargare de eso, ustedes ya saben qué hacer. –Los Mukami empezaron a seguir a los trillizos, dejando a Reiji y Shuu en la sala, Subaru se había ido a su habitación.

-Bien, encárgate de Sora, Yui. –Reiji se fue de la habitación Yui asistió

El resto del día los Mukami y los trillizos buscaron muchas veces sin encontrar nada, Reiji no pudo comunicarse con su padre solamente pudo dejar un mensaje, mientras los Tsukinami estaban en su habitación, Carla tenía un libro sobre la información de brujas mientras Shin tomaban un baño, Yui el resto del día se encargaba de enseñarle a Sora, además nadie se acercaba a Yui para beber su sangre, Ayato estaba muy irritado por eso, no era el único pero era que más se notaba de su molestia, todo gracias a Sora que loa ahuyentaba.

Cuando era de día los miembros de la mansión dormían incluso la única humana, Yui estaba dormida hasta que habían tocado el hombro despertándola, era Tougo que le sonrió.

-No hagas ruido. –Tougo la silencio con su dedo.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto con un susurro.

-Ven conmigo un momento. –Tougo la jalo de su brazo sacándola de su cama.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Yui observo a su alrededor encontrándose con Sora que estaba sentada con un manto de colores alrededor.

-No te preocupes, solo hice que desactivara un poco.

-¿eh? –Tougo la cubrió con su capa en un momento a otro estaban en otro lugar, era una habitación que tenía unas paredes negros y las velas iluminaban el lugar, empezó a empujar conduciéndola por los pasillo hasta entrar un espacio abierto donde en medio había una estatua con una mujer donde alrededor de ella estaba decorado de manera especial.

-Ever, ya estamos aquí. –Tougo le hablo a la persona que apareció detrás de la estatua, era una mujer madura vestida de color blanco por completo, su cabello era largo que tocaba el piso y de color blanco, sus ojos eran de un rosa peculiar y sus orejas era puntiagudas.

-Vaya, Vaya. Es un gusto conocerte, Señorita. –empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

-Deberían ustedes acercarse más Ethan, Rayner. –le hablo a dos hombres que se acercaron quedándose a lado de la mujer.

-Así que ella será nuestra llave a casa. –hablo un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azul, Yui pudo admirar los colmillos que el llevaba.

-Así es Ethan, será nuestro camino. –le respondió Karl que colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Yui

-Gracias por venir señorita. –hablo el otro hombre que su cabello era rojo y ojos lilas.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo deberíamos hacerlo rápido, Rayner. –hablo la mujer Tougo se alejó un paso igual que los hombre, la mujer con un dedo señalo el corazón. –Extracción. –susurro antes que Yui sintiera un dolor, toco su pecho observando que del salía un objeto, poco a poco mostrando que era su corazón. Los ojos de Yui se tornaron opacos cuando caí de espaldas siendo agarrada de Karl.

-¿Ese es el corazón de esa horrible mujer? –el pelinegro dijo de manera despectiva y sus mirada de odio.

-Sí, con este ya tenemos los tres corazones de las impostoras, me encargaré de utilizarlos de manera cuidadosa y se los daré a ellas.

Yui apenas podía mantenerse consiente, en ese momento Karl coloco su rosario en su pecho sintiendo algo cálido que le quitaba poco a poco el dolor pero seguía doliendo.

-Con esto nuestra nueva raza renacerá y podremos regresar a nuestro verdadero hogar. –dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras guardaba el corazón en un portal.

-Todavía no puedo creer que ese desgraciado haya causado tanto daño a nuestras familias. –el pelirrojo sonrió de manera triste y desolada.

-Saber que tu familia la mantuvo a otro hombre es horrible. A pesar que somos vampiros también podemos sentir cosas.

-Bueno, al menos ese hombre desapareció. –Karl le sonrió, todos los presentes sonrieron mientras Yui apenas seguía escuchando todo.

-Señorita, perdón por lo inconvenientes, espero que en el futuro le podamos pagar. –la mujer le sonrió, en ese momento Yui cerró los ojos convirtiendo su mundo en negro, Yui empezó a soñar que caía lentamente mientras a su alrededor empezaba tomar forma, ella se paró, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver la mansión.

-Esto ya lo había visto. –recordó cuando miro la infancia de los Sakamaki y las madres de estos.

Ella estaba ubicada en la puerta principal de la mansión, pudo apreciar que un carruaje se acercaba dejando ver a un hombre, mejor dicho era el hombre de pelinegro que había visto anteriormente.

-¡Padre! –escucho unas voces, se giró admirando que era Shuu y Reiji que salían corriendo, la diferencia que eran más pequeños, se lanzaron al hombre que los abrazo a cada uno de ellos. Yui abrió sus ojos como platos al ver como ellos sonreían mientras él los cargaba.

-Oigan, tengan cuidado. –de la puerta salió Beatriz con una sonrisa, llevaba su vestido de siempre, camino hacia ellos, le dio un beso al hombre.

-Bienvenido querido. –le sonrió mientras los niños abrazaba con fuerza a su padre. Yui no entendía que estaba pasando, los siguió dentro de la casa donde Beatriz se sentó y tomo su costura mientras el hombre empezaba a jugar con los niños, empezaron con unos bocks armar ellos sonreían, Beatriz los miraba con una sonrisa y seguía con su costura.

Yui sonrió era muy diferente a lo que recordó, Beatriz ignoraba a Reiji cuando él le había hablado y Shuu salió corriendo porque le impidió tener su perro.

-Cariño, ¿escuchaste eso? –Beatriz detuvo.

-No, lo siento. Shuu mira esto. –el hombre tomaba a Reiji y lo levantaba con una mano.

-Oni-chan estoy volando. –Reiji hizo como su fuera una ave.

-Yo también, quiero. –Shuu se arrojó a su padre.

Beatriz al ver la tranquilidad de su esposo decidió seguir con su costura pero al desviar su mirada, Yui la miro que estada ella mirando a su dirección.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? –Beatriz se levantó rápido, su esposo se tuvo y miro a la dirección donde estaba Yui.

-Shuu, Reiji. –el esposo se levantó dónde estaba y oculto a ambos atrás de él.

Yui al no saber qué hacer, pero si desde un inicio no la pudieron ver. Como es posible que ahora sí. Yui iba decir algo cuando sobre su hombro derecho apareció una cadena y envolvió a Beatriz por todo el cuerpo para después darle una descarga eléctrica

-¡Beatriz! –grito su esposo intento detenerlo pero no pudo, porque una espada se incrusto en su estómago lanzándolo lejos, Shuu y Reiji corrieron a su padre. Yui entro en pánico

-¡Nos vemos Ethan Heinz, me llevare a Beatriz!

-Maldito. –Ethan no pudo pararse, los niños empezaron a gritar por su padre cuando otra persona apareció jalando a los niños de sus ropas. –Déjalos. –pudo susurrar apenas, los niños seguían luchando pero recibieron un golpe en sus cabezas desmayándolos.

Yui que era simplemente testigo de eso, no podía creer lo que miraba, cuando volteo apenas pudo ver una especie de ser oscuro que sonrió mostrando sus colmillos. –Podrás ver a tu amada esposa siempre y cuando puedas ir a Monde. –dijo con voz gruesa y autoritaria

En ese se levantó Yui agitada, miro a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación. Que estaba pasando estaba teniendo sueños extraños. ¿Monde? Que era un lugar donde solo los vampiros podían ir, el padre de Shuu y Reiji era un hombre llamado Ethan Heinz, lo poco que sabía de Beatriz era que ella siempre era fiel y una mujer con modales. ¿Heinz? Espera Karl Heinz llego a su habitación, se la llevo a otro lugar para quitar su corazón. Se tocó en el pecho y miro en él, no había nada ni una cicatriz o algo parecido. Solamente estaba su rosario, simplemente suspiro de alivio, empezaron a pasar muchas cosas raras.

-Ama. –Sora al llamarla la asusto hizo que ella pegara un grito.

-¿Sora? –Yui intentaba respirar por el asombro. –Me asustaste.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes. –Yui le sonrió para ver después su reloj.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué haremos el día de hoy?

-Bueno, hoy haremos…-siempre tuvo sueños raros pero no sería excusa para detener su día a día.


	4. Sueños II

Yui estaba limpiando la sala de estar con Sora que levantaba los muebles para pasar la aspiradora, en ese momento llego Ruki.

-Oye. –llamo a Yui.

-¿Qué sucede, Ruki-kun? –paro Yui hacer la limpieza.

-Estaré un poco ocupado, necesito que lleves esto a la biblioteca pequeña. –Ruki dejaba unos libros para después irse.

-Sora, iré a dejar estos libros. Te encargo el lugar. –Yui tomaba lo libros y se retiraba de la sala.

Afuera estaba recostado Ayato en una pared, Ruki paso a su lado. – ¿Te diste cuenta? –le preguntó Ruki sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué Chichinashi tiene un aroma diferentes? Si. –Ayato miro donde se había ido Yui. –Todos se dieron cuenta, Shuu no ha dicho nada. –sonrió de forma maliciosa. –Me gustaría probar su sangre.

-Sera en otro momento. –Ruki lo volteo a ver, Ayato se detuvo a mirarlo. –Reiji me pidió que hiciera las compras contigo.

Ayato le agarro un tics en la ceja. –Terminemos con esto rápido. –saco humos siguiendo a Ruki que solo suspiro, aguantarse a Ayato era siempre un reto para él. Y para Ayato negarse a lo que dice Reiji no era muy beneficioso.

Mientras Yui iba a la biblioteca pequeña se encontró con Kou.

-Buenos días, Mneko-chan. –la saludo

-Buenos días, Kou-kun. –se detuvo a saludarlo.

-Te ayudare a llevarlos. –Kou tomo los libros con una sonrisa, Yui le preocupo un poco eso, Kou siempre buscaba como cobrarle después los favores y siempre era con su sangre.

-Gracias. –Yui le sonrió levemente y siguió su camino, entraron a la biblioteca dejaron los libros en los estantes en ese momento Yui miro un retrato que le llamo la atención, una mujer con cabello ondulado color negro y ojos azules, a pesar de ser una pintura era muy hermosa.

-Es Emily. –dijo Kou.

-¿Emily? –repitió su nombre.

-Cuando esa persona nos adoptó nos dejó a cargo de ella para cuidarnos y enseñarnos nuestros poderes, a pesar que se mira un poco fría además que era muy estricta al punto de querer matarla siempre lo hacía para nuestro bien.

-Como una madre. –le sonrió Yui.

-Sí, pero ella solo lo fue un tiempo cuando ya podíamos valernos por nosotros mismos ella desapareció.

-¿Desapareció?

-Sí, un día hizo un banquete para celebrar como nuestra graduación, al día siguiente fuimos a su cuarto y ya no estaba, todo los objetos y ropas de ella estaban en su lugar en el orden que ella siempre los dejaba.

-Se lo dijeron al señor Tougo. –Yui se preocupó en ese momento.

-Jajaja, Mneko-chan, siempre haciéndome reír, por supuesto el respondió que no nos preocupáramos. –Kou le sonrió en un momento a otro cambio su rostro, tomo a Yui por las muñecas y la estampo a los estantes. –Tomare tu agradecimiento. –Yui se asustó, intento luchar pero fue imposible como siempre Kou abría su boca lentamente disfrutando el momento hasta que sintió que alguien lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa.

-Deje a mi ama. –Sora apareció de la nada jalando a Kou con fuerza que perdió el equilibrio cayéndose en el piso.

-¡Oye ¿Quién te crees?! –le grito furioso Kou, no solo le interrumpía sino también lo jalaba, en un instante escucho una bala, miro que Sora le había disparado y rasguñado la mejilla.

-Un engel que es mil veces más fuerte que tú. Además que hace su trabajo. –Sora lo miro de forma amenazante, hizo desaparecer su arma, dio un suspiro. –Ama acaba de venir un paquete. Por favor déjeme llevarla a su cuarto. –la tomo de los hombros y con delicadeza la empezó a empujar fuera de la habitación

Kou frunció el ceño que seguía en el piso, su herida se estaba sanando recordó un momento su infancia

FLASH BACK

Emily estaba leyendo un libro en un campo rodeado de flores y los Mukami estaban jugando en el en ese momento apareció Kou con una corona de flores, ella le sonrió de forma nostálgica aceptando la corona.

-Te pareces mucho a él. –susurro para ella pero fue escuchada por Kou que se preguntaba a quien se refería, pero en ese momento le dio una sonrisa.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-debo admitir que da un poco respeto. –Yuma estaba en un sillón comiendo un terrón de azúcar.

-Tsk. Es una maldita. –Kou se paró quitándose el polvo de su ropa.

-¿Dónde estará? –Yuma miro el retrato de Emily.

-Muerta o muy lejos de aquí. –Kou le respondió con desdén Kou.

Yuma le miro un momento molesto de la forma de cómo le respondió, más el modo como se refirió a Emily puede que ella siempre les exigía mas de los que ellos podían pero gracias a eso podían colocarse al lado de los Sakamaki.

-Lo siento. –Kou se dio cuenta de su error

Yui iba con Sora a su habitación.

-No debiste de ser muy cruel con él, Sora. –le dijo tímida Yui con sus manos en el pecho.

-Lo siento, ama. Pero los vampiros son sádicos por naturaleza, ellos solamente piensan en sí mismo y nada más. –Sora reflejo enojo en su mirada. Yui se preocupó un poco de la forma que pasaría con lo demás. –Aunque usted lo desea no seré muy directa con ellos.

-Gracias. –Yui entro a su habitación, en su cama estaba una caja de cartón. -¿Quién lo abra enviado?–Yui miro de todos los lados para ver si tenía un remitente, pero no había nada solamente el nombre de ella.

-¿Desea que lo abra? –Sora se ofreció, no quería que su ama estuviera en peligro.

-No, está bien. –la empezó a abrir miro en su interior y había esponja blanca enterró sus manos extrayendo un objeto en su interior, ella hizo una exclamación de asombro.

-¿Una muñeca? –Sora miro la muñeca que era de trapo, tenía un vestido blanco con bordes negros igual que sus zapatos y su pelo era rubio.

-Hoseki. –susurro Yui la abrazo con fuerza y derramo una lagrima que fue limpiada por Sora.

-Cuando era pequeña era su muñeca ¿verdad? –pudo saberlo por la familiaridad que tenía con ella al abrazarla

-Sí, mi hermana me la hizo, tenía 3 años cuando me la regalo, pero cuando se fue y supe que había muerto, le deje en un estante muy lejos de mí porque me recordaba a ella y siempre lloraba. –Yui derramo más lágrimas Sora la abrazo consolándola. –Me había olvidado de Onee-chan, soy horrible. –Yui lloro un tiempo más Sora la abrazo durante ese tiempo, ya habían hecho los deberes de la casa, era la hora de comer pero el estado de Yui sería como llevar un cordero al matadero.

-Creo que debe dormir. –Sora cargo a Yui y la recostó en su cama la tapo y le quito los zapatos. Se fue de su habitación para ayudar a hacer la comida, Yui empezó a tener un sueño nuevamente abrazando a su muñeca.

Una fuente, pudo reconocerla, los trillizos salieron corriendo jugando entre ellos.

-Ayato. –Yui reconoció la voz de Cordelia, al verla, algo de ella era diferente, se podía distinguir una mirada amable, sonrisa radiante.

-¿SI, Mama? –Ayato se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, no solo él también los otros. Muy diferente a aquel sueño, donde ellos le huyeron.

-¿Ya vino, papa? –Cordelia se agacho a la altura de sus hijos.

-Si ya vine. –atrás de los niños apareció un hombre con cabello rojo, "Rayner" recordó su nombre Yui. En sus manos llevaba una cesta de manzanas.

-¿Para qué son esas manzanas? –pregunto Kanato, no tenía ojeras y tenía una sonrisa reluciente.

-Mamá hará un pie. –le respondió Rayner, los niños gritaron de alegría, Cordelia sonrió recibió el cesto y fue adentro de la casa que era donde vivían ahora. Yui sonrió al ver cómo era diferente como había recordado, Cordelia siempre miro a sus hijos como objetos y los trataba como cual, Laito, Ayato y Kanato estaban jugando ahora con el hombre.

-Kanato, te traje esto. –le entregaba un oso de peluche que reconoció Yui.

-Gracias, papa. ¿Cómo debería llamarlo? –sonrió Kanato mirando su ojos.

-Ehh ¿Por qué solo a Kanato? –refunfuño Laito en ese momento en su cabeza cayo una sombrero igual que siempre utilizaba.

-No te quejes Laito. –Laito hizo un puchero poniéndose mejor el sombrero. –Te lo regalo. –su puchero cambio por una sonrisa.

-Kora, papa. Ayúdanos a capturar un familiar. –Ayato señalaba un murciélago con su vara de madera.

-Está bien su majestad. –le respondió con risa su padre. Cuando estaba levantando y dando un par de pasos un explosión se escuchó todos voltearon a ver mirando que el interior de la casa que estaba incendiando nuevamente una explosión expulsando objetos Rayner protegió con su cuerpo a los niños, Yui estaba mirando la misma situación que Shuu y Reiji. Entre el fuego apareció Cordelia sangrentada.

-¡Cordelia! –grito Rayner iba a socorrerla.

-¡No vengas, protege a los niño! –le grito pero una cadena apareció envolviendo su cuello y jalándola al interior del fuego. Yui corrió a lado de los niños que apenas pudieron escuchar la voz de su madre.

-Esperen aquí. –les dijo a los niños, pero fue su grabe error un persona del cielo caí insertándole una espada por la espalda, los niños abrieron sus ojos y empezaron a llorar, Laito que era el mayor abrazo a sus hermanos y los alejo un poco donde estaba su padre la persona que el incrusto la espada se acercó a los niños y les sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, espero que cuiden muy bien de mí. –la persona que estaba cubierta de negro empezó a tomar la forma de Cordelia y sonrió de forma sádica. –Y yo les daré pesadillas. –Yui intento protegerlos los niños pero era como un fantasma en ese momento y no podía hacer nada, se sentido impotente, miro a las llamas y miro un hombre que sacaba a Cordelia arrastras.

-¿Señor Tougo? –dijo ella de forma de asombro y de shock, él era el responsable de la pesadilla que estaban viviendo ellos.

-Te los encargo. –hablo el hombre, la falsa Cordelia asistió y se acercó peligrosamente a los niños.

-No los toques…aléjate de ellos. –se paraba con dificultad Rayner por la espada que lo tenía atravesado.

-Oh veo que eres resistente, Rayner Heinz. Me llevare a tu esposa, nos vemos. –le sonrió de forma arrogante.

-Maldito Klein, maldito seas. ¿Por qué le haces esto a tu propia familia? –Rayner dio un paso pero se cayó los niños intentaron ir por el pero la falsa Cordelia lo impido.

-Poder ¿Qué otra cosa? –le respondió el hombre, Yui no salía de su asombro, ¿Klein? Pero se parecía mucho al Señor Tougo, pensaba ella.

-¡Papá! –gritaron los niños al ver que su padre ya no se movía y eran llevados por la fuerza por una mujer que se parecía a su madre. Yui miro al hombre que se parecía a Karl pero algo era diferente, completamente, pero no pudo descifrarlo porque el sonrió de una manera diabólica que la paralizo por completo, ese hombre era la misma perdición.

Yui despertó sudando miro a su alrededor acostada pero estaba un poco iluminado, se incorporó miro su reloj que eran las 5 de la tarde, había dormido 2 horas. Lo bueno que era día festivo y no iría al colegio por dos días más, a su lado miro un bulto y lo toco levemente que se movió.

-Ayato-kun, levántate. –Yui suspiro, pero no se levantó le quito la manta asombrándose de la persona que está ahí.

Una engel que tenía un cabello rubio con una blusa blanca y una falda negro con unos guantes negro en sus manos, sus alas estaba delicadamente recostadas dormía plácidamente, Yui se quedó en silencio procesando la información, se puso en posición bolita mirando el vacío, el engel empezó a despertarse y apenas Yui reacciono cuando el engel la había abrazado.

-Es bueno verla nuevamente, Yui-sama. –le hablo, Yui estaba como un chibi recibiendo el abrazo, observo que también tenía un buen cuerpo igual que la de Sora. –Este es el momento que hago la conexión, Yui-sama. –el engel bajo de la cama y tomo el rosario que estaba en la cómoda rodeo la cama y se lo puso a Yui. –Reiniciando conexión. –de su pecho salió un diamante color amarillo introduciéndose en el rosario que se cambió su color a amarillo.

-Mi nombre es Hoseki, engel tipo objeto, especialidad ataque de largo distancia, será un honor servirle.

-¿Hoseki? –Yui por un momento rio hasta que se desmayó. –Yui-sama. –fue lo único que escucho

Ayato y Ruki caminaban por las calles de la ciudad cuando Ayato enojado grito.

-¡¿Por qué demonios solo yo cargo las cosas?! –le grito a Ruki, que iba enfrente de el con una lista mirando y una bolsa en su mano, mientras Ayato cargaba un cesto inmenso por la espalda que estaba lleno de víveres.

-Reiji dijo que era tu castigo por sacar 20 en tu examen de matemáticas. –le respondió con tranquilidad ignorando por completo su enojo, cuando estaba pasando por una tienda se topó con una joven.

-Oh lo siento. –se disculpaba Ruki ayudándola a levantarse. Al verla mejor era muy hermosa tenia cabello corinto por los hombros y unos ojos morados, dejando el hecho que tenía unos pecho grandes.

-Gracias, también perdóneme. –rio levemente con una sonrisa.

Ayato miro con aburrimiento el acto caballeroso de Ruki, era dos personas distintas cuando hablaba con humanas, olfateó mejor. Un segundo ¿humanas?, ella no olía a eso. Olfateó nuevamente cuando una persona le hablo por atrás.

-Disculpe. –Ayato se giró encontrándose nuevamente con una pelirroja, con ojos azules la escaneo encontrándose con pechos grandes que sus ojos se iluminaron y sacaban estrellitas. –Su maletín va abierto y boto esto. –le extendía un paquete de dulces.

-Oh gracias. –Ayato tomaba el paquete. Eran los dulces de Kanato "Gracias hermanito" decía mentalmente.

-Que tenga un buen día. –paso a su lado encontrándose con la otra pelirroja. –Te estaba buscando. –exclamo acercándose con la mujer que hablaba Ruki.

-Lo siento, me empujaron te perdí de vista y me llevaron, asique me perdí, lo siento. –la pelirroja de pelo corto estaba muy apenada.

-Bueno no importa, vamos. Buen día. –se despedía la de pelo largo jalándola.

-Adiós. –dijeron Ruki y Ayato unisonar.

-Te diste cuenta ¿verdad? –Ayato miro como se iban las dos mujeres.

-Sí, su aroma es diferente, mejor dicho es la primera vez que siento ese tipo de aroma. –Ruki se asombró que Ayato le hubiera preguntado.

-Bueno eso también, es que ambas tenían pechos grandes. –Ayato se arregló el maletín de los hombros, Ruki dio un suspiro y le dio un pellizco en la mejilla.

-YA tenía muchas esperanzas. –Ayato le empezó a lanzar manotazos para que lo soltara.

-¡Duele, idiota!

Escucho unas voces levemente hasta abrir sus ojos se encontró con un rostro nuevo.

-Ojou-sama, esta despierta que alivio. –decía Hoseki moviendo sus alas en ese momento aparecía Sora con unas toallas.

-Ojou-sama ¿Qué paso? –le preguntaba Sora preocupada.

-No lo sé. –se levantaba lentamente Yui, no solo las dos engel estaban también Reiji que suspiraba.

-Siempre causando problemas. –exclamo miro a Hoseki que estaba atenta de la situación de Yui. –Señorita ¿Quién es usted? –Reiji llamo la atención de Hoseki.

-Lo siento mucho. –Hoseki se paraba y hacia una reverencia. –Soy Hoseki un engel al servicio de Yui-sama. Un gusto. –hacia una reverencia en ese momento Yui reacciono.

-Tú eres mi muñeca, ¿Cómo es posible? –Yui salía de la cama. – ¿Por qué eres un engel si te he tenido desde pequeña y nunca habías aparecido? –Yui se movió bruscamente sintiendo un mareo.

-Lo siento mucho Ojou-sama. –Hoseki la detenía. –La razón me es desconocida, solamente me recuerdo de usted desde que me dejo en un estante. –Yui se sintió mal por lo que había hecho. –Hasta que tenían que vender el estante y me encontraron, por un miembro del monasterio supo a quien le pertenecía y me envió a usted. –Hoseki con cuidado la sentaba en la cama.

-No sé qué es lo está pasando, pero estas muy débil así que te quedaras en tu habitación mañana necesito que hagas unas cosas. –Reiji se arreglaba sus gafas y salía de la habitación.

-Ojou-sama, le traeré su comida. Debe de hablar con Hoseki, con su permiso. –Sora salía de la habitación.

-Siento mucho dejarte ese lugar, Hoseki. –Yui se disculpaba, Hoseki se arrodillo tomando las manos de Yui.

-No se preocupe, Ojou-sama eso ya paso ahora estoy a su lado. –Hoseki le sonreí y le colocaba atrás de su oreja cabello Yui.

-Gracias pero ¿Cómo es posible que seas un engel? –Yui

-No lo sé. –Hoseki le mintió momento después que Yui se desmayara de la impresión Sora le ordeno que no dijera nada, Yui no estaba todavía preparada para recibir la verdad y sus orígenes.

-Ya veo. –Yui cerró sus ojos y respiro. –Me gustaría que me dijeras ¿Qué significa lo que dijiste antes?

-Perdone ¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué eres tipo de objeto y…que más…a larga distancia? No me recuerdo muy bien.

-Bueno nosotros los engel podemos de ser de diferentes tipos, por ejemplo Sora es un engel de tipo sirviente. Como pudo observar el tiempo que estuvo con usted ella se comportaba como una sirvienta.

-Si tienes razón. –Yui recordó que le había lavado el cabello ayudado a cambiarse, servirle su comida.

-La mía es de tipo objeto o sea que me puedo convertir en cualquier objeto que usted desee para estar a su lado, como una muñeca, un llavero o un colgante. –Hoseki le recordó que era una muñeca.

-Ya veo. –sonreí con nostalgia Yui.

-Y lo de largo distancia es nuestro especialidad de batalla.

-¿Batalla? –Yui siempre le disgusto la violencia aunque vivía con vampiros sádicos, le resbalo una gota por la nuca por la ironía de la vida.

-Sora, es especialista en peleas de espadas y la mía es de larga distancia que se refiere en disparar o lanzar objetos.

-Son interesantes ustedes, pero desearía que no pelearan. –Yui apretó la mano en su pecho, cuando observo la pelea de Sora con los desconocidos le paralizo su cuerpo al ver la fuerza de ella y el daño que puede causar.

-¿Por qué lo dice, Ojou-sama? –Hoseki la miro directo a los ojos dándose cuenta que no lo podía expresar en palabras. –Lo entiendo, no peleare. Al venos que sea necesario.

-Gracias, Hoseki. –le sonrió Yui, Hoseki le regreso la sonrisa, desde que Yui era pequeña ella se encargaba de velar sus sueños que ningún monstro imaginario o real la atacase siempre estuvo con ella sin importar el lugar hasta que Yui la dejo en un estante donde respeto la decisión de Yui de abandonarla.

-Permiso Ojou-sama. –entraba Sora con un carrito de comida. Abrió la charola mostrando la comida, el estómago de Yui gruño.

-Adelante, Ojou-sama. –Yui se sonrojo y asistió.

Mientras tanto en la mansión llegaba Ayato exhausto por cargar una bolsa de víveres, Ruki lo ayudo a quitarse y poner toda la comida en la mesa para después guardarla en ese momento llego Kanato y Laito junto con Kou.

-Me trajeron mis dulces -fue lo primero que dijo Kanato.

-Por supuesto Kanato-chan. –Ayato se las extendía y de paso lo abrazaba de manera tierna.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Laito la actitud de Ayato que seguía abrazando a Kanato sobre su cuello ya que era más pequeño mientras el solamente se comía sus dulces.

-Simplemente nos encontramos con unas jovencitas muy hermosas. –explicaba Ruki

-Un minuto. –lo interrumpía Kou. –Para que utilices el adjetivo hermoso significa que realmente lo eran. Te gustó ¿verdad? –Kou se acercó golpeándolo con el codo.

-Oh ya veo, eres todo un pícaro. –del otro lado llegaba Laito imitando a Kou.

-Realmente lo eran además tenías pechos grandes y eran pelirrojas. –Ayato tenía recostado su barbilla en la cabeza de Kanato que comía sus dulces.

-Ooh, hoy en día hay humanas interesantes. –comento Laito

-Eso también llamó mi atención. –Ruki que tomaba unas cosas y las metía en uno de los estantes. –Tenía un aroma diferente a la de una humana.

-Una vampiresa o demonio. –Laito se recostó en el desayunador abrió una bolsa de quesitos ofrecía a Kou.

-Tampoco, ni siquiera se acerca. Es nuevo para nosotros. –Ayato que seguía en la misma posición.

-Oigan ya es hora de comer. –entraba Subaru. –La humana comerá en su habitación aparecer está débil. –informaba Subaru saliendo de la cocina.

-Eso también me molesta. –Ayato empezó a jalar las mejillas de Kanato. –No he podido succionar sangre de la plana.

-Yo también, intente hacerlo hoy pero esa mujer me detuvo. –Kou hizo un puchero.

-Bueno debemos aguantarla. –Laito subía sus hombros.

-Tsk. –Ayato miro la bolsa que tenía Kanato. –Oye tenemos que ir a comer. –Ayato lo jalaba al comedor.

Ya en el comedor todos empezaron a comer una que otra Kou quitaba la comida de otro y empezaban a hacer ruido donde Reiji los interrumpía que hicieran silencio pero lo ignoraban y seguían haciendo ruido, lastimosamente no había otro comedor donde podían comer tranquilos, los Tsukinami habían tomado un sala para ellos mismos, ahora tenía que manejarlos a ellos

-Esto permiso. –llego Hoseki deteniendo a los hermanos.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Reiji que se arreglaba sus lentes mientras jalaba las orejas de Ayato.

-Ojou-sama se quedara en su habitación hasta el día de mañana. –Hoseki le informaba Sora la había puesto al tanto de la situación que estaba vivía Yui.

-Bien. Mañana cuando se levante que vaya a buscarme junto contigo y Sora.

-Entendido, joven Reiji. En ese caso me retiro. –Hoseki hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Los vampiros se quedaron en silencio, mirando fijamente a Reiji por una respuesta.

-Un segundo engel. –le respondió soltando a Ayato

-¡Ohh! –dijeron todos hasta que reaccionaron. -¡QUE! –gritaron.

Ethan Heinz ( . .full. )

Rayner Heinz ( . )


	5. Sueños III Verdad

La verdad existe, la mentira es creada y sin darte cuenta vivirás en ella.

Yui se había despertado como siempre, Hoseki y ella fueron a tomar un baño mientras Sora iba con Reiji que pidió que hiciera una tarea. Yui tomaba el baño mientras Hoseki le lavaba la espalda con una toalla envolviéndola.

Sora estaba en una de las salas haciendo anotaciones cuando Laito, Ayato, Yuma y Kou la vieron.

-Oye Sora. –la llamo Kou

-¿Si, joven Kou?

-¿Dónde está Chichinashi?

-Se acaba de despertar lo más probable es que esté tomando un baño. –les respondió haciendo una reverencia.

-Por cierto. –Laito se acercó más a Sora. –Ese uniforme te queda bien, ¿Quién te lo dio? –le dio pregunto tocando sus hombros, llevaba puesto un uniforma de sirvienta rosa que iba al color de su cabello además un delantal blanco, tenía las medias de siempre y zapatos negros.

-El joven Ruki.

-¿Eh? Ruki, te lo dio. –Yuma se asombró por la respuesta.

-Si, dijo que llamaría mucho la atención si llevaba la otra ropa además le molestaba verme con esa ropa. –Sora le explico con su típica póker face.

-¡oh! Ya veo. En ese caso adiós. –Ayato fue el primero en irse del lugar después Kou que pudo leer su mente de su plan de molestar a Yui.

Sora miro como los cuatro se iban y siguió haciendo lo suyo. –Termine, iré por Yui-sama.

Yui estaba disfrutando el masaje que Hoseki le daba en sus hombros. –Yui-sama, ¿me permite lavar su cabello?

-Sí, por favor. –Hoseki se levantó para tomar los shampoos, en ese momento se abrió la puerta

-Chichinashi/Mneko-chan/Cerda/Bitch-chan. –llegaron de repente los 4 vampiros, Yui al verlos quedo en shock por su repentina aparición.

-Ahora que estas sola, tomare tu sangre. –Ayato sonrió sádicamente

-Wao vueles de maravilla Bitch-chan. –Laito se sonrojo

-¿Acaso estas seduciéndonos? –Kou soltó una risa leve.

-Tsk, otra vez desnuda, sin duda eres una cerda. –Yuma se hizo pasar el malo pero disfruto el rostro de shock de Yui.

-Chicos...-Yui no sabía que hacer hasta que apareció Hoseki.

-Yui-sama, le hago una exfoliación para...-Hoseki se calló al ver los vampiros. –Pero que hacen aquí. –dejaba los envases en un lugar Yui reacciono e intento ocultarse en la tina Hoseki la tapo con su cuerpo.

-¿Que hacemos aquí? Que pregunta más estúpida. –Ayato se acercó, Hoseki se colocó en guardia.

-Deseamos la sangre de Mneko-chan, ¿verdad Laito-kun?

-Sí, Kou-kun.

-Entiendo que sean vampiros y tiene que tomar sangre, pero no tiene el derecho de tomarlo de mi ama y mucho menos entrar en el baño cuando se está bañando.

-¡Hoseki, solo dile que se vayan! –le suplico Yui, se volvía a repetir lo que sucedió con Yuma cuando de la nada entro al baño.

-Si ahora. –Hoseki tomo unos audífonos para que tranquilizara a Yui y después jalo una cortina que estaba cerca ocultando la tina para que ellos no la vieran. –Por favor retírense jóvenes.

-Ahh, el cuerpo de la cerda no es tan sensual para que nos excite. –Hoseki miro fijamente a Yuma. –Solamente deseamos su sangre, asique muévete enana. –se acercó Yuma quedando cerca de ella.

Hoseki sonrió de lado. –Sin duda necesitan una lección sobre el respeto. –le dio una patada a Yuma, el apenas pudo resistir el golpe los tres que estaba atrás de él lo atraparon. –Me encargare de no dejar heridas permanentes. –de sus manos aparecieron ametralladoras que empezó a disparar.

Ellos reaccionaron rápido y pudieron esquivarlos paso unos 10 segundos hasta que se detuvo, los vampiros estaban en diferentes lados del baño que estaba lleno de agujeros.

-¡Grandísima idiota! –le gritaron los 4, ella no los escucho, solamente fusiono su ametralladoras creando una bazuca apacho un botón dejando ver un lente que empezó a ubicar quedando centrado en ellos. Una luz empezó a encenderse en el agujero de la bazuca.

-Oye espera, Hoseki-chan. –Laito fue lo último que pronuncio cuando Ayato hizo que bajara esquivando el rayo láser de la bazuca le rozo el sombrero desintegrándole la parte superior. Kanato que estaba en la sala de juegos con Azusa jugando ping pon pero el rayo paso deshaciendo la pelota. Subaru que llevaba una pila de libros en sus brazos hizo un mal movimiento botando uno de esos del otro extremo llegaba Shuu que se agacho para tomarlo y sobre el paso el rayo.

-Eso que fue...-Shuu se levantaba dejándoselo nuevamente a Subaru miro en el agujero encontrándose con Kanato y Azusa, más lejos a Hoseki que guardaba su arma.

-Retírense por favor. –pidió nuevamente los cuatro vampiros se pararon.

-¡¿Qué demonios querías hacer?! –grito Kou y Ayato, mientras Laito miraba su sombrero con una gota en su cabeza.

-Maldita. –Yuma la iba a tomar cuando sintieron una presencia oscura, voltearon a ver y estaba Sora cruzando los brazos.

-Jóvenes. –se trono los dedos de ambas manos. –Les mostrare cual es el peor castigo que puede sufrir un vampiro. Con esto. –en su mano mostro un ajo.

-Ja, eso no funciona. –dijo Ayato desafiante. Mala decisión, Sora sonrió, sus ojos se encendieron con un rojo.

-Me encargare de Yui-sama. –Hoseki hizo reverencia.

-Entendido. –de sus manos hizo parecer unas cadenas que se enrollaron en los cuerpos de los vampiros arrastrándolos al sótano de la mansión. Hoseki regreso con Yui a terminar de bañarla y prepararla para que fuera al despacho de Reiji, solamente se puede decir que en el sótano se escuchó un leve ruido y después nada.

Reiji estaba en su laboratorio mirando unos papeles junto con Ruki, en ese momento se tocó la puerta. Yui llegaba con Sora y Hoseki estaba en su forma de muñeca que estaba colgando en la espalda de Yui como mochila.

-Bueno llegaste antes de tiempo, la razón del porque te llame es que necesitas que vayas a una de las propiedades de mi padre y traigas con tus Engels todos los materiales de esta lista. –le entrego una lista de joyas y adornos. –También necesito que la limpien será habitada por unos huéspedes. Te lo encargo

-Además los objetos son muchos así que los Engels estarán haciendo muchos viajes para traerlos. –Ruki les comento.

-Entendido. –Yui asistió con la cabeza.

-Bien solamente eso ya puedes retirarte. –Reiji se arregló las gafas antes de darle la espalda y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes igual que Ruki, Yui salió de la oficina suspiro afuera de la mansión.

-De acuerdo. –Yui recibió la orden de ir a una casa abandonada donde antes vivían los Sakamaki las vacaciones, Sora y Hoseki en su forma humana, Sora tomo a Yui y se fueron dónde estaba la casa, al llegar era una mansión la diferencia que era un poco más pequeña pero grande. Al entrar estaba lleva de polvo y los muebles estaban tapados con mantas y había diferentes cosas que estaban desapegadas

-Yui-sama me encargare del primer piso, Hoseki se encargara del segundo.

-Yo iré al tercero.

-¿Esta segura? Es mejor que este cerca de uno de nosotras para su seguridad.

-No, está bien. No estamos con los demás para me cuiden.

-Bien si usted lo desea. –Sora y Hoseki hicieron una reverencia antes de ir a hacer la limpieza que también fue pedido de Reiji.

Yui subió las escaleras al tercer piso, había un pasillo que al oprimir el interruptor se ilumino dejando ver varias puertas, entro en una estaba completamente vacía, paso a la otra tenía unos muebles luego a la siguiente donde había una mesa donde tenía cajas una de esas tenía un objeto brillante que le llamo la atención.

Se acercó mirando que era una llave, una de las cajas que realmente era un joyero tenía una cerradura.

-Sera...si...-tomo la llave dudo unos segundo cuando la metió y la caja se abrió, una palanca se levantó, la tomo y la bajo y el joyero empezó a abrir las demás joyeros donde estaban diferentes fotografías.

-¿Quién serán? –se preguntó se acercó asombrándose había 5 cajas en ellas había la fotografía de una familia.

-Kou. –pudo reconocerlo cuando era pequeño por su rubia caballera y su ojo azul, estaba en las rodillas de un hombre que era parecido a Kou la diferencia que su cabello era liso y uno de sus ojos era dorado y el otro azul igual que Kou, la mujer que sostenía la mano de Kou era muy bella tenía su cabello largo ondulado igual de rubio, sus ojos eran rojos pasión. Estaban vestido con ropa victoriana, abajo tenía un inscripción.

 _"Abadie Haupt, Adelina Haupt" –_ eso fue más que suficiente para que sus preguntas aumentaran, ahora que lo recordaba ella, Kou nunca menciono que tenía unos padre o algo parecido. Rápido paso una idea en su cabeza miro las demás fotografías, confirmando su idea.

-¿Por qué ellos...si nunca...? –las demás fotografías, Yuma con un hombre parecido a él la diferencia con el cabello corto con una mujer parados agarrados de las manos, paso a la siguiente y era Azusa, en esa fotografía era muy diferente a lo que ella podía imaginarse, Azusa no tenía ninguna herida en su cara o brazos estaba vestido con un marinero siendo cargado por una mujer que tenía el cabello verde y ojos azules y la par un hombre vestido como capitán de la marina con un bigote sonriendo. Paso a la siguiente esta vez era Ruki lo supuso cuando ella tuvo la oportunidad de ver una foto de él con dos personas cuando era pequeña, la diferencia era que no eran de esa vieja fotografía sino era otro, estaba mirando esas fotos sin darse cuenta que una de las cajas no se había abierto, toco levemente abriéndola mostrando el símbolo de los Mukami giraba en medio de la caja, observo cuidadosamente hasta darse cuenta que había otra fotografía donde estaba Emily sentada y a su lado estaba un hombre pero el polvo no lo dejaba ver, lo limpio llevándose la sorpresa más grande de su vida.

-Ritcher. –al decir eso sintió un dolor de cabeza, lo suficiente fuerte para que ella cayera apenas se pudo agarrar de la mesa. –Pero que...-miro nuevamente la caja el escudo de los Mukami tenía una perla en medio, los ojos de Yui se tornaron levemente azules, la perla brillo, como cámara retrocediéndose empezó a ver, rápidamente el sol salía y se ocultaba, se levantó levemente y miro sobre una ventana, seguía retrocediendo, los Sakamaki llegaban a la casa y se iban luego la casa empezó a agarrar más color, deteniéndose en la noche. Yui estaba estática ¿Qué esta pasando ahora?

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Ritcher, entro y paso de largo a Yui como si ella fuese aire, las cajas que estaba cerradas ahora, las abría Ritcher con una llave, empezaron a abrirse de quito el emblema de los Mukami y lo coloco en su pecho.

-Cariño. Te estamos esperando. –Yui miro nuevamente la puerta dejando ver a Emily.

-Si ahora voy. –Ritcher cerró las cajas, salió junto a Emily, Yui salió junto con ellos, cerraron la puerta. Caminaron por el pasillo agarrados del brazo, bajaron por las escaleras para llegar a jardín donde estaban otras personas, al verlos se pararon y empezaron a saludarlos, comenzaron a hablar, Yui reconoció a cada uno por los nombres que aparecían bajo de las fotografías.

En ese momento escucho la risa de unos niños, busco de donde provenía y no muy lejos de ellos estaba cuatro niños siguiéndose uno con los otros, Yui corrió a ellos admirando el momento eran los Mukami cuando eran pequeños, estaba segura de eso, cuando hubo una vez que Ruki la llamo a su habitación para succionar sangre, al resistirse un poco pudo ver que en uno de los libros que estaba en el estante cayo dejando ver la fotografía. Un recuerdo no muy agradable de cuáles fueron las consecuencias. Se tocó la nuca sintiendo un escalofrió, un segundo, giro y volvió a girar buscaba en el bosque o una parte escondida sentía la misma presencia desagradable.

Recordó la sombra negra cuando se llevaron a Beatriz y la sonrisa sádica de Klein cuando se llevó a Cordelia.

-¿Quién se llevara esta vez? –miro a los adultos, se acercó a ellos admirando los colmillos de los varones y las orejas puntiagudas de las mujeres. –Eh. –fue lo único que dijo, miro a los niños que también tenían colmillo. –Se supone que ellos eran humanos antes de convertirse en vampiros. Es imposible, si ellos me han contado su vida de cómo eran humanos.

-Klein Heinz es sorprendente verte aquí. –hablo Ritcher al ver a Klein que sonrió y saludo a cada uno de los miembros.

-Buenas noches, familia Haupt. Es un gusto verlos. –Klein le extendió la mano a cada uno de los invitados, sonriendo amigablemente.

-¿A qué se debe que nos honres con tu presencia? –le pregunto Ritcher. Klein le miro de reojo.

-Estoy iniciando un proyecto. –los niños se detuvieron al ver que se acercaba a ellos Klein.

Los padres de los niños tuvieron un mal presentimientos, Ritcher se adelantó.

-¿Qué tipo de proyecto? –le toco el hombre.

-¿Cómo despertar la sangre de Lilith? –pasaron unos segundo en silencia hasta que las madre de los niños lo tomaron a una velocidad increíble y los hombre apuntaban con una espada.

-Así que era cierto el rumor. –hablo uno de los hombres.

-"Que había asesinado a mis hermanos" –declaro Klein con una sonrisa. –Si es cierta. Además la Familia Haupt, es una de las primeras familias en tener niños mitad vampiro con sangre de brujas. –miro a los niños que estaban en los brazos de sus madres. –así que. –chasquido los dedos, de las manos que había tocado apareció una marca que empezó a extenderse por el cuerpo de los presentes. Todos cayeron arrodillados, con gran dolor empezó a engendrarse desde su mano hasta el resto de su cuerpo, en ese momento Klein alzo su mano donde estaban los niños noqueándolo con su aura.

-Querido, resiste. –Emily cargaba a Ritcher que apenas podía respirar.

-Bueno es hora de las negociaciones. –Klein utilizo telequinesis para cargar a los niños que estaba inconscientes, camino a Emily que protegía a Ritcher que sacaba sangre por la boca.

-¡Aléjate, no te acerques!, ¿Porque nos atacas?, la sangre de Lilith solo habitan en la sangre de los pura sangre. Ellos no lo son. –exclamo Emily, por una razón no había afectado mucho el virus que le incrusto a todos, solo sentía dolor en su abdomen y parte de sus piernas.

-Muy fácil, cada proyecto tiene que tener variables. –a su lado coloco a los niños parados que tenían los ojos cerrados. –Hijos de un vampiro y una bruja, me pregunto si pueden despertar la sangre de Lilith o pueden ser capaces de resucitar a Lady Maléfica.

Emily apenas podía tener a Ritcher en sus brazos. -¿Cómo hiciste esto?-pregunto sobre el veneno que tenían todos, es muy difícil que un vampiro le afecte tanto.

-Modifique el Endzeit. Para que afectara a vampiros normales. –pateo un cuerpo cerca. –Debo admitir que hizo efecto muy rápido al matarlos. Bueno no digamos a una bruja. –miro el cuerpo sin vida de las mujeres.

-Ya veo.

-No me asombre que todavía este con vida Ritcher Haupt virrey de los vampiros. –Klein se acercó, Ritcher apenas pudo mover sus ojos para verlo. –EN vez de que yo lo fuera mi hermano te confió más en ti que en su propio hermano gemelo.

-Tú mismo te ganaste la desconfianza de Karl.

-Hagamos un trato. –dijo Klein con una sonrisa a Emily. –Imprentare recuerdos falsos en ellos –señalo a los niños. -además los hare creer que fueron humanos. Después hare que los salve, convirtiéndolos en vampiro, como estaré ocupado por un tiempo haciendo otras cosas, tú te encargaras de cuidarlos y enseñarles cómo utilizar sus poderes de vampiro.

-¿Por qué aceptaría ese trato?

-Bueno puedo quitarle el veneno que le implante a Ritcher salvándole la vida.

-¿Qué?

-Como lo escuchaste, aparte que será una pieza importante para mi proyecto. Prácticamente jamás estará a tu lado solo sabrás que esta con vida. Además siéntate alegre que tendrás a tus sobrinos durante un tiempo más.

-Cuidare a los niños. –susurro apenas Emily, si no lo hacia ella morería, también traicionaría a sus hermanas brujas, además ella idearía un plan para detener a Klein mientras tanto tenía que seguir con el juego.

-Perfecto. –le coloco un tipo de collar, eliminado el veneno del cuerpo de Emily, cargo a Ritcher a sus hombros. –Fue un gusto hacer tratos contigo, te daré tiempo para que los entierres. –señalo los cuerpos sin vida de su familia. –Adiós. –desapareció junto con los niños.

-Sin duda los seres como tú no ganan. –cayo desmayada Emily.

Yui apenas podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, con solo tocarles las manos a cada uno de ellos pudo insertarles el veneno Endzeit, miro a su alrededor que el paisaje había cambiado por completo, la reunión tranquila y alegre se había esfumado con la llegada de Klein. Además a que se refería con despertar de la sangre de Lilith y Lady Maléfica. Yui se acercó al cuerpo de Emily, ella debió haber sufrido mucho al saber que no pudo tener una relación con los Mukami de forma normal, ellos siempre la vieron como una persona más en vez como su tía que realmente lo era, mas debió ser su dolor al saber que su esposo era una pieza para destruir la infancia de los Sakamaki.

Intento tocar la mano de Emily donde tenía el emblema de los Mukami, antes que Klein se llevara a Ritcher se lo quito de su abrigo, brillo dándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sentir una gran agitación, abrió los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy? –se paró rápido, miro a su alrededor, estaba nuevamente en el presente.

-Mph. –escucho un leve ruido giro a su lado derecho había una tipo flor gigante a su lado.

-¿Qué? –se sentó, estaba tapada con una manta, toco levemente la flor que se movió, sin darse cuenta aun la flor empezó a moverse de una manera rara, se elevó dejando ver una niña de cinco años con cabello verde y ojos violeta.

-Ñuum. –se incorporó, la flor que había visto Yui estaba en la cabeza de la niña que tenía sus ropas sucias, se tallo los ojos.

-Esto, hola. –la saludo Yui con una sonrisa, la niña reacciono un poco tarde. Salió corriendo a esconderse en uno de los muebles de la habitación. –Espera.

Yui se paró y la persiguió donde se había escondido. –Tranquila no te hare daño. –Yui se asomó a por el mueble, causando que la niña se escondiera más. –No te preocupes. –de sus ropas salió su rosario haciendo ruido, llamando la atención de la niña. –Mira te gusta. –le mostro el rosario, la niña salió de su escondida hipnotizada mirando fijamente el rosario.

-¡Maman! –grito la niña antes de tirarse a Yui, que se asombró de la manera de como la abrazo. Y como la seguía llamando.

-Espera, un segundo. –la separo un poco de ella. –No soy tu madre, tal vez tu madre este cerca y este preocupada por ti, vamos te ayudare a buscarla. –Yui le sonrió.

-No, tú mama. –le señalo con el dedo. –Yo Hana, tipo niña, especial puño. –hablo la niña.

-Lo siento, Hana-chan pero. –Yui se cortó al ver que del pecho de la niña salía una luz que entraba en la cruz de Yui convirtiéndola en color verde. –Acaso tú también eres un...

-Engel. –termino la oración la niña con una sonrisa.

Mientras en la mansión de los vampiros, cada uno de los miembros estaba en un lugar diferente, Azusa que estaba paseando por el lago con uno de sus cuchillos que lo contemplaba.

-Sin duda, es hermosa cuando brilla. –Azusa la elevo, gracias a la luz de la luna mostraba su filo. Estaba tan concentrado en su cuchillo que no se dio cuenta que había una piedra en su camino causando que cayera, al caer su cuchillo cayo al lago. –Ahh. –Azusa rápido se lanzó al lago, empezó a nadar para agarra su cuchillo, llego muy profundo el cuchillo que le costó un poco a Azusa pero la pudo agarrar, cuando la tenía en sus manos, miro a su alrededor encontrándose que dentro del lago había varias grietas, sin darle importancia, empezó a subir cuando una alga le agarro una de las piernas, intento quitársela pero una corriente empezó a absorberlo llevándolo un poco más al fondo, le aprisionaba mucho el pecho haciendo que sacara el aire, se quedaba sin aire cuando de repente miro una cola de pescando y cerró los ojos, sintió que alguien lo tomaba y lo subía.

Salió del agua empezó a escupir agua.

-Oye ¿estás bien? –le pregunto una voz femenina, cuando pudo sacar toda el agua se giró donde provenía la voz, sus pupilas se dilataron al ver una hermosa chica con cabello morado y levemente ondulado, ojos carmesí.

-Si. –le respondió

-Qué bueno, me asusto mucho al ver que una persona se había quedado atrapado por la corriente que cree, nunca me imaginé que nadara alguien en estas horas y mucho menos en este lago. –le sonrió la muchacha. Azusa estaba completamente anonadado, el brillo que le daba la luz y las gotas de agua que caían de su cabello. –Me tengo que ir, adiós. –se despidió antes de entrar al agua.

-Oye espera. –Azusa la seguido de repente ella sale del agua quedando a centímetros, esa cercanía sonrojo a Azusa.

-Ten tu cuchillo, es muy hermoso. –se lo extendía.

-He. –Azusa lo miro unos segundos. -¿Te gusta? –le pregunto ocultando sus ojos.

-Bueno si, es muy raro ver cuchillos tan bien cuidados. –miro el cuchillo. –Pero me es prohibido usar uno. Por eso es lo admiro ahora. –le extendió el cuchillo, Azusa al no recibirlo, la peli morada toma las manos de Azusa y las encerró el cuchillo con ellos. –Ahora sí, adiós. –le dio un beso en la mejilla para después sumergirse.

-Esto espera...-fue tarde, se quedó unos segundos mirando el lago. Se tocó la mejilla, sonrojándose en el instante, se tocó sus manos recordando la sensación de las manos de la hermosa muchacha.

-Oye, Azusa. –lo llamo Yuma lo saco de sus pensamientos. –Rápido es hora de comer. –tenía una cesta sobre su hombro. -¿Por qué estas mojado? –Yuma le pregunto acercándose.

-Se cayó mi cuchillo en el lago. –lo dijo con una sonrisa recordando a la señorita.

-Bueno eres un masoquista, así que es mejor que te seques. Reiji se puede enojar si te mira en esas fachas. –Yuma se dirigió a la mansión. Azusa lo siguió en silencio admirando su cuchillo. Al llegar a la mansión estaban Reiji y Ruki sentados mirando serios a Yui que estaba arrodillada junto con Hoseki y Sora.

-No sé si lo haces para fastidiar Yui-san, pero nosotros tenemos un límite de consideración. –Reiji se arreglaba los lentes.

-Sinceramente el ganado no conoce su lugar. Primero ustedes hacen destroces después traen a otro individuo.

-Lo siento. –dijo Yui con lágrimas en los ojos pues tenía a Hana en sus brazos que le sonreía.

-Yo Hana. –se presentaba.

En otro lugar completamente diferente estaba Karl mirando unas tumbas.

-Me encargare de vengar sus muertes. –Karl dejaba unas flores en las tumbas, desapareció llegando a otro lugar, era una especie de cuarto con varias máquinas y una cortina blanca alrededor de una cama. Ever estaba mirando las maquinas.

-¿Cómo está? –Karl se acercó.

-Igual, desde que intento cambiar el plan de Klein. No ha podido moverse, sigue inconsciente.

-Ya veo. Cyril sigue en la misión.

-Sí, todavía sigue en la búsqueda de un arconte solitario. Además Rayner está en la reunión de sangre y Ethan está reuniendo los demás ingredientes, ¿has encontrado algo?

-No. –dio un suspiro, abrió levemente la cortina dejando ver a Emily que estaba conectada en un respirador y varios elementos. –Klein supo cómo esconder los portales a Monde.

-Igual que su rastro, no he podido encontrar nada. –Ever suspiraba.

-Hay que prepararse por si el aparece, Ever.

-Hay. –Ever hizo una reverencia.


	6. Kino

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fdde53d25e89b0067ce041f4d2c2993"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"En la mansión Sakamaki era la hora de comer todos los hermanos y Mukami llegaban a sentarse, Sora y Hoseki servían los platos./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c23cd9f3a2d669fe5cc099a3d6cffea4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-¿Qué hay de comer? –preguntaba Laito cuando se sentaba./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d39b1906a107aed90fadea2ad3b7355b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Hoy el joven Reiji dio la autorización que hiciéramos sus comidas favoritas. –respondió Hoseki, llevaba una bandeja con postres./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f09e55f8995cf6594e7428cf26ea7d44"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Oh que bien. –sonreía Kou que le daban sus Vongola Bianco./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d5274749d1b4b8d3d65f3a6948c8f26"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-¿A qué se debe eso? –le pregunto Ayato a Reiji./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9f8e3cda55af19571bbfe594579befd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Más tarde lo sabrás. –le contesto Reiji que acomodaba los cubiertos./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c92e4ff2e28b4102026ffc6b917c0a1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ayato se quedó mirando a su hermano uno minutos, era la primera vez que lo miraba de esa forma./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be2a3c83d66e4a1f5716ca233dfc2803"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-¡Oh, hay un plato extra! –decía Yuma/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cca77e74e0d4a77a77312c0906200bf2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Yui-sama comerá con ustedes. –Sora pasaba a lado de Laito y Ayato cuando lo menciono ellos sonrieron./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc92aecfad3ca6cfb9eeb324dd9ea108"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-En ese caso también habrá postre./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b40e5e7a9a57af661cc3988975945f8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Hai, pastel de chocolate. –sonreía Sora atrás de los gemelos con una aura oscura. –Eso me recuerda que no necesariamente los vampiros odian la plata sino el metal. –agarraba de las mejillas a ambos acercándose a ellos para que la escucharan bien. –Lo que se puede hacer con ella. –ella abrió los ojos con el mismo brillo rojo cuando los torturo con el ajo, enfrente de ellos estaban Kou y Yuma que sonreían nerviosamente./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1dc9385de895fd10ed761276672b6ab"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Perdón por la tardanza. –llegaba Yui con Hana en sus brazos, Hoseki le abría el asiento para que tomara asiento y tomaba a Hana en sus brazos./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e560c561fdb9726a6ad4a15fb36ad1bb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Que tenga buen provecho jóvenes. –Sora se alejaba con los carritos vacíos, los hermanos empezaron a comer, Yui también pensaba que los vampiros le darían comentarios de beber su sangre o la asustarían con la mirada pero Sora le aseguro que ellos se comportarían, miro a cada uno de los hermanos que estaban atentos en su comida. Se sentía protegida sin darse cuenta que atrás de ella estaba Hoseki con Hana mirando fijamente a cada uno de ellos con una mirada tenebrosa./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47a4f8f1a11fb2d87594cc4f23cbf447"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mientras en otro lugar un joven con cabello negro estaba sentado con una mujer en su regazo que bebía de su sangre, la mujer no se quejaba o se resistía al dolor simplemente lo disfrutaba con una sonrisa acompañada con un sonrojo, tenía su blusa abierta dejando ver sus hombros y parte de su sostén de encaje./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63d9cd1caf0b8489906295d386639923"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Sin duda tu sangre es la mejor. –decía el joven con una sonrisa y la mordía en el hombro, seguía succionando, sobaba parte de su espalda y trasero con seducción./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bec725b9aab3da72420c6cd301cf2e4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Por supuesto que lo es, después de todo tú la elegiste. –acariciaba el cabello del joven con veneración. El joven dejo de beber su sangre y le lamio donde la había mordido sobando las heridas. – ¿No beberás más?-le pregunto/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e56b674f669ec7fec096049f9eaec35f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-No, hoy vendrá mi padre. Así que no queras que nos encuentra de esta manera. –el joven le tocaba el muslo y la otra mano la mejilla./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8d4d3e6934884b743e848b6568e122e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-No me gustaría, en ese caso será mejor que me marche. –se acercaba al rostro del joven, dándole un beso, el otro le correspondió el beso. –Bien te deseo suerte. –decía la mujer bajando de las piernas. En ese momento una sirvienta toco./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="332e166171aa0374f78415c2b5f48b4b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Joven amo, perdón que lo interrumpa pero su padre se encuentra en la oficina principal desea verlo. –le hablo la sirvienta desde la puerta./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0015c39e3bf3d305919f328c0bfb8b3f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Gracias. –en un momento a otro él se tele transporto a la oficina, estaba Karl Heinz mirando el paisaje de la noche por la ventana. –Buenas noches padre. –hacia una reverencia./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de281253113a0793be7e344d8b204049"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Buen día, veo que hiciste el contrato con Celestia. Eso es bueno. –lo miraba de reojo, en ese momento no tenía su manto que siempre llevaba, solamente unos pantalones negros con zapatos de vestir y una camisa formal, se notaba te estaba cansado./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8afb5a2c665a0f270e5467f979d2b96"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Sí, padre. Debo admitir que costó mucho ganarme su confianza pero...-recordó de manera rápida la primera vez que la conoció. –Valió la pena./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2bf46fbeb0de19bc039927eb4b8b22e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Me alegro por ti. –Karl camino a él y acaricio la cabeza con una sonrisa./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f93f28a4ac6745b90e12f3320d4d330"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Sigo pensando que estoy en un sueño, padre. –miro sus zapatos el joven./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2c6f411147cb51b6824d73032b905bd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Sí, aunque no lo es. –le toco el hombro. –Dentro de poco terminare la pócima, y con ella podre ir a Monde./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="731857f0b24d4ecd3715ac14ead25db4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-A nuestro verdadero hogar ¿verdad? –dijo el joven./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fd02a811fc789237bfb70c5a775a4d8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Si...-Karl con un movimiento de su mano en un espejo de la oficina se reflejó la mansión Sakamaki. –Ya es hora que vayas con tus primos./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56c348c8855b0f4a4d1b5b2111ad32b4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-¿Qué?-dijo impactado el joven. -¿Crees que ya es hora?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4644787b05afd4e63607d80c301c2d3a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Si, además no estés nervioso recuerda que Reiji te conoce mejor que nadie./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="029d7d37b28af12279608eeea1609169"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Tienes razón, ellos no sabe la verdad todavía. –exclamo el joven./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98b5bb7da2ba7bd0846c239c27785162"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-No sé en qué momento debería decirles la verdad. Pero llegara el momento apropiado./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59d9858930fb009e36ef7767377a3f69"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Tienes razón, eso me recuerda que si el abuelo estará con nosotros./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a0de1721109badb02ffe5de72a85040"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Él le gusta estar aquí, mi padre ama la sangre y la violencia, es completamente contrario a monde./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfcfeb63ce3bf77eed40618a18cb7f4b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Ya veo, eso me recuerda que como estaré con ellos, debería pedirle a Celestia que se quede con las demás en la casa de los Mukami./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="baef3169831321b96562930bc801c3af"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Sí, dile que te puede visitar pero tenga cuidado que no los veo ninguno de ellos o sino les llamara su curiosidad./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96798211bc7b218570690e1565deb60e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-"Y la curiosidad de un vampiro es peor que la de un gato" Eso me decía Reiji cuando estuvo un tiempo conmigo./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="522307b6beeb748a90adb300d36e3d8a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Sí, tiene toda la razón. Bueno toma lo necesario partirás el día de hoy./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4badf908da0f3bc58784cc2d58c37c10"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Hai, padre. Me retiro. –y desaparecía del lugar, una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro por el espejo visualizo a sus "hijos" comer, en ese momento Reiji terminaba./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a4bacfb87abe087c0cff21579f8a316"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Dentro de poco el llegara te lo encargo, Reiji. –Reiji desde su posición había escuchado a su padre./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4865d9f84898e3116c2bc084327d051"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Hai. –dijo apenas se levantó de la mesa. –Gracias por la comida. –decía antes de retirarse del lugar, seguido por la mirada de los demás./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d005020ba939ae858caff1a323cd36d2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Esta algo raro Reiji. –Ayato le susurro a Laito./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a56a206f05f3e0054d710225fecde74"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Sí, pero saber que puede ser./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="936e4ca946fa79eb5ad599b59515af75"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Todos cuando terminaban de comer se iban a sus propias habitaciones o hacer otra actividad en la casa, mientras Reiji terminaba de arreglar una cama cuando llego Subaru y Azusa./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7219d50548950bf098ec588b41b3b8a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-¿Qué haces? –pregunto Subaru con curiosidad./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a6cf81f392377beab440eb599256764"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Dentro de poco vendrá un invitado, estoy preparando la habitación que se quedara./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="121b7cfff5011297905e78a965e56c46"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-¿Por cuánto...tiempo? –pregunto Azusa./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="185cee8be016328a8e96828e02f2977d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-No lo sé. –se arreglaba los lente y daba un suspiro de cansancio. –Díganle a los demás que no se aparezcan enfrente de él yo me encargare de atenderlo./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1508b6d0e5f1f3089feeeb78682f3209"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Entendido. –Subaru asistía, empezó a caminar con Azuza./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59f80e621f26ce244377a1ea6895f61c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Me pregunto ¿Quién será? –dijo Subaru,/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b79b5bbbdea4202159a14f5988ce48b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-¿Por qué...lo preguntas? –le respondió Azusa con manos en su boca./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03c1a26f6bb303e2490c68548f180a5b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Bueno...-paro de caminar Subaru. –Es la primera vez que miro a Reiji de esa manera./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b05d8c8c24e04386fb3666f21f0dd69b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-¿Preocupada?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53c1a93470f6da29f3a88fa899e7b172"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-SI, preocupado siempre lo he visto seguro y manipulador pero esta vez es diferente. –Subaru se cruzaba de brazos e intentaba imaginarse una persona. –Por cierto ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? –le pregunto Subaru./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d063c97971f8c31bcf19565d44c0ed2b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-He escuchado de los trillizos que de repente lanzas golpes y me gustaría recibir uno de ellos. –sonreía con admiración Azusa cabreando a Subaru./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ebe2549fae9ad06935808bd1a5a84e1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-YA veo ¿Qué te parece si te doy uno? –le jalaba de su cuello de la camisa, Azusa se emoción y una aura de felicidad lo envolvió./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35b4ebd1e9e611c23ce587b432bd7d27"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-¿Qué están haciendo? –pregunto de repente Carla que estaba enfrente de ellos./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="082b2108bc2db508d892dc780c599160"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Lo iba a golpear/ me va a golpear. –respondieron Subaru y Azusa./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="922edae315cc3dad3d9b6002ec4c7d78"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Ya veo en ese caso me retiro. –Carla se daba la vuelta cuando se recordó Subaru./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad5477fb464c9a4435a5c95aa49f3f4a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Espera. –lo llamo Subaru el volteo. –Vendrá alguien que lo atenderá Reiji./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b690e4911c5a9b90d6d3e2681098cec"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Entendido. –Carla se volteo y siguió su camino desapareciendo./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8594bf1d9d1e11ed0b3be3e30b8045f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-¿En dónde estábamos? –Subaru volteo a Azusa./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fda661aca39432d4a635dc6bd4221b7d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-ME vas a golpear, será que también me puedes hacer unos cortes. –le mostro una navaja que la tomo Subaru./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="465dbbd0c43ee304bc985d60f6a57b68"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-¿En qué parte? –le sonrió molesto Subaru./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4620b6080ae184a0701eb150a981838d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-¿Qué hacen? –apareció Shu que los miraba fijamente./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac9ce6217eb1d63af0b7b3e2b1b7d10a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Lo voy a cortar/Me va cortar. –Dijeron ambos con normalidad./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08962059095d0e73507c9f400581d608"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Ya veo, deben quitarse del camino, están en medio. –Subaru y Azusa se hicieron a un lado./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6eb37dd69b976128fff13d24a420a03"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Gracias. –Shu daba un paso cuando escucharon unos gritos./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4aa7e8df2dd34b49fa6b69b95c73c529"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-¿Qué es eso? –Subaru miro a su alrededor y atrás de Shu estaban los trillizos corriendo con cara de asustados, Ayato y Laito igual que Kanato corrían a toda velocidad./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8458dd61283507c422df319ef5d7a126"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-¡Shu! –gritaron los tres lanzándose a su hermano mayor que no se movió ni un centímetro, se escondieron atrás de él./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03a0757626d665615144d8b5daad7ae8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Ahora que hicieron. –les pregunto Shu mirándolos de reojo, los trillizos que intentaba respirar. En un momento Sora llego con su espada con una mirada asesina, Shu reacciono rápido tomo la daga que tenía Subaru y bloqueo la espada de Sora, un fuerte sonido reboto en las paredes. Shu tenía fruncido en ceño -¿Qué tratas de hacer?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c161535c41b71a07669e45227d256417"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sora que seguía en su misma posición./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6122c5b624c4ecaba593f4c85faebfd8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Lo siento mucho. –llego Hoseki atrás de ella llegaba Yui con Hana colgaba en uno de sus hombros. –Hoseki movió el cabello de Sora oprimió un botón que estaba regresando a la normalidad./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e91b6ba594fbe3a5725cb3624332fbb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Buenas tardes joven Shu. –Sora parpadeo y desapareció su espada. –Buenas tardes jóvenes. –hizo una reverencia a los trillizos y los otros dos que estaban atrás./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9223b17e0c6c8f6952c252c2103109c4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-¡¿Que intentabas hacer?! –le gritaron los trillizos a Sora./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="084cceaf696880ec17e7eaf36f07b3f8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Lo siento mucho, es mi culpa. –Yui hizo una reverencia muy arrepentida./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7486bb3c17df72e0f0cc4ba01cb2881d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Eh. –los tres voltearon a Yui./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a13a12457e0d53ecbacd703bedab1b3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Hoseki me comento que Sora se podía poner en automático, oprimí el botón y se quedó quieta por unos segundos hasta que los vio a ustedes supuso que era una amenaza asique los persiguió, realmente lo siento mucho./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a86b71d88fa410d284232f87e2764dbf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-¿Y crees que te perdonaremos solamente porque si? –le dijo Ayato./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="459eacbbbdb38a423842bbc74ac367bd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Si no hubiera sido por Shu lo más probable nos hubiera asesinado. –Laito/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee5cde7e46d8ba0cc316bfa56cdd1f97"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-¡Tenia tanto miedo! –Kanato abrazaba más a su teddy./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6149ab1c1aa47f5eaf40b7302be36c8f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Tengan cuidado para la próxima. –Shu cerraba los ojos y se iba por el pasillo./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9148cab159d3aed0aa4938ae5b0c619"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Hai. –decían todos mirando que se marchaba./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92560f4c8ea04f1b39200072ddd261cd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Es increíble que me haya podido detener. –comento Sora que estaba calmada y le había dado un golpe en la cabeza a Laito y Ayato por haber invadido el espacio personal de Yui. –Es hora del té Yui-sama, vamos. –Sora tomo de los hombros a Yui, Hoseki las siguió/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d922d88e2bb44c937a967ca37e0854a5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Dada...-llegaba corriendo Hana con un marcador en la mano./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f63e40950c61103dcbdf3112089f486"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Hana-chan ven. –la cargo Yui con una sonrisa./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6aaf55ad744c6cee8cfd09078490b493"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Oí Chichinashi ¿Qué hace ella con ese marcador? –Ayato se acercó manteniendo la distancia por Sora./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8be50dd684f3427602e7523317becad1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-¿Qué hacías con eso, Hana-chan? –le preguntaba Yui/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a66790daf808e90610f7653e4fc2406f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Esto...esto...-miro el lado donde había venido. –Te...do...un.-en ese momento llagaba Yuma y Kou./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cf79796cfecb61ec63a11738eb17ce2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-¡Maldita! –gritaban ambos se iban a lanzarse a Hana cuando vieron a Sora, se detuvieron rechinando los zapatos./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a56386dbcf33101f36bb601eddd5c6b8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Veo que Hana estaba jugando. –Sora miraba fijamente las señas de marcador. Los trillizos empezaron a reírse señalando sus caras/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d4836d6b3fab28e89677dc5d19556c0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Dejen de reírse. Me las pagaras. –miraba con furia a Hana que jugaba con los cabellos de Yui./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b29176214dc50264c387675ef0261284"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Bueno discúlpala es una niña, es común que hagan esas cosas. Sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias ¿verdad, Hana? –Le sonrió a Hana que empezaba a hacer ruidos. –Eso me recuerda que hice unas cosas para ti, vamos Hana. –Yui se iba del pasillo con Hoseki que se había transformado en una muñeca y colgaba en su espalda./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b8b4e76b2b50fd23b58c7e9c1b22fd8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-¿Desea que lo ayuden quitarse? –Sora se dirigió a Yuma y Kou./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f138b06149bb1fc3ebc797e350c03884"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-No gracias. –Yuma y Kou hicieron una reverencia./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a82c9bce195b755be7a39f2b836d7856"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-En ese caso me retiro. Que tengan un buen día. –Sora siguió a Yui./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f65128c3a1766d175acc8e12e39d4122"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Todos miraron cuando se fue en silencio y al mismo tiempo dieron un suspiro/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7fbc7d5c2e71fbe55d7aae9a70a9c78"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Sin duda es lo más intenso que he vivido. –comento Ayato/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b018ecb59d96ebacec719c83425c485"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Sí, que de la nada alguien te siga con una espada da escalofríos./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="019e094bdcfde83ad3f494622784d5e2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Por una razón siento que estoy bien con esto. –Kou se miró a un espejo que estaba cerca del lugar./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="318ef16e4d24437c1a42b76c75bc1fe2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Bien, ven Azusa. –lo carga Yuma./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62e891c605ddd7bfa63381a413064936"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-¿Qué sucede?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3b8b2398c05f2570bb6da0192af67bb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Necesitamos que nos ayudes a quitarnos esto que más. –Yuma se señaló la cara/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbfbc0975277618111946a7d4811e354"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Entendido. Adiós Subaru jugamos en otro momento. –se despidió con una sonrisa./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="115b45d53471748c47a9f161b4eba2f8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Tengo ganas de comer dulce, ¿ustedes quieren? –pregunto Laito a Ayato y Kanato./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f6f20a19875b696ae427ac7a27e0381"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Oh antes que se marchen, Reiji dijo que iba a tener una visita, dijo que él se iba a encargar de entenderle./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84d29b8b928676c3fcffccad61bad868"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Bien estaré ocupado con esto. Vámonos. –Yuma tomo a Kou y se fue de por donde había venido./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbd243d01188b5500fefecd9683fb18b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-En ese caso nosotros aprovecharemos en comer dulce antes de comer ¿verdad, Kanato-kun?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eed8fda1e27acde79f8ae2aeb5e448c3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Comer dulces antes de comer dulce. Suena magnifico. –Kanato abrazo a su ojo con una sonrisa y un aura de flores. –Vamos Ayato. –tomo de la mano y lo jalo a la cocina./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="116d423fb237e25bb41512693fc239e4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Sin duda eres raro. –susurro Ayato, Laito dio un suspiro./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb8a7b53da2beedbae8b2586f93c737c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-¿Vienes? –le pregunto a Subaru./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7366a7ca60deb9d443926368fafd755b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-No, iré a mi habitación. –en ese momento desapareció/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4430fe72a4e9be442ba3e5093ec3b9f6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Bueno que más da. –siguió a sus hermanos que empezaron a pelear./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac62aab1f5eb63bba9ea2b8c9e8d4739"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"En uno de los cuarto de la casa, estaba Shu mirando su mano que estaba ensangrentada, recordó cuando había detenido a Sora con la daga de Azusa, fue tal el impacto que la daga se le incrusto en la mano, ahora la estaba lavando y a su lado tenía unas gasas, empezó a enmendarse en ese momento entro Reiji./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77cafa3ad97da25ce67e00e566659237"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Es raro verte aquí. –entro al cuarto y dejo una caja dentro de uno de los muebles./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b7ee537bd2615b28c8790636356dd7b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Sí, estaba haciendo unas cosas. –oculto su mano./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70f239e8b4ab7f4738ab7ecd2b666f79"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Y una de esas que vendarte la mano, después de detener un ataque de Sora. –cerraba el mueble y se acercaba a Shu/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21065c49e2d8baa6afa83a9e4038355a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-¿Lo viste? –Shu mostro su mano que estaba malherida./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8afad65dc5b56ea73f8eb9e48f766552"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-No, lo supuse al oler tu sangre, además la única persona que puede atacarte y causar tal daño es la sirvienta Sora. –Reiji miro la mano. –Sin duda eres un desastre. –en un momento la venda se desato. –Déjame un momento. –quito la venda y del botiquín coloco una crema y la empezó a en vendar./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efa12d736c98deebcafdef0589f4f3b3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Escuche que vendrá alguien. ¿Quién? –pregunto Shu cuando Reiji hacia su trabajo./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75c601a31b083a9f2dcdfb94c78083ed"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-La señorita /spanCelestia Ralgris./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1da738b779adedeeec7dc5b12bfb181"-¿Quién?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce37718a33240f4ed7ba1aa9f641646f"-En serio que tan perezoso puedes ser. –termino de vendar la mano y dejo las cosas nuevamente en el botiquín. –Recuerdas que le pedí a Yui que limpiara la casa de los Mukami./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a61e3b2e3ccec0a8a8ac15f1a7078d3"-Si/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="123ccd02babdabdd475198cb9a551ad7"-Bueno, nuestro padre me lo pidió para que la habitaran unas señoritas especiales. La encargada de ellas es la señorita Celestia Ralgris./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cdba9a4351063f433458cdd519ad49c"-YA veo. ¿Y porque solo la atenderás tú?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29d3a972e13b2c6f0e277db7797a3f3b"-Bueno. –se arregló los lentes. –La señorita tiene un aspecto que puede atraer a los hombre. –Shu parpadeo un par de veces, asistió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba5318e52319cf2412c33991cb6c2977"-Ya veo, ellos harán el ridículo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3332ac2d405de6c17c5d178569ed673a"-Exacto, además ella tiene un trato con Kino. –al mencionar ese nombre, Shu abrió los ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2c0408906394a0937e13e97067e9813"-Eso traería problemas, el favorito de papa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09a4b4169da20b29156b786f86541e8f"-Ahora que lo recuerdo, pasado mucho tiempo que no he visto a Kino, ellos se asombrarían de su existencia. –Reiji miro a la ventana. –Bueno. –se arregló los lentes. -Me harías el favor de que ellos no se acerquen. –Reiji al ver que Shu casi se dormía hizo un clic en su ceja. -¡No te duermas! –lo jalo de su camisa. La cabeza de Shu se hizo para atrás con un par de ZZZ saliendo de su boca. –En serio no entiendo que seas en hermano mayor. –Reiji daba un suspiro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e1c7119ea9f510581f0081e41edaf24"En la mansión pasaron unas horas de lo normal, Reiji estaba en su laboratorio en su sillón leyendo un libro cuando escucho el sonido de un carro que pasaba la reja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcb6cfc087bf3f6da7e0a3ef0fae999d"-Ya llego. –cerraba el libro, se levantaba dio un suspiro, esperaba que sus hermanos no causaran un desastre, había hablado con Ruki con antelación y le comento a Carla pero conociéndolo supo que no le puso atención cuando le platico sobre la visita./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8491e18888724cd6d8bd108feffea94"En ese momento el carro negro Lincoln se estaciono en la entrada, una sirvienta bajo del carro después bajo una señorita con cabello rubio que estaba perfectamente recogido con un saco negro y un moño rojo, una falda negra larga con unos mocasines./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08ab0d688f00c9a81b0491cd4d3e18c6"-Espérame aquí. –le ordeno a la sirvienta que hizo una reverencia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d8840ba991603e797c8bb76291bed99"Dio un largo suspiro y se sonrojo coloco su mano en su corazón. –Por favor no causas un destrozo. –le hablo en un susurro pero latió, subió las gradas y la puerta fue abierta por Sora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="743b27c68e6ab9ff46b7ed5e1de9f1f7"-Bienvenida, señorita. Adelante. –le dejaba pasar miro alrededor, color oscuro y un ambiente tenebroso, dio una leve sonrisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abc1857752f0d156769754cebdf3f2ef"-No a cambiada en nada. –apretó sus manos con su falda. –Espero que él tampoco. -en la gradas del lado izquierdo bajaba Reiji, al llegar las gradas centrales, la señorita lo miro fijamente. Reiji miraba abajo pisando con seguridad cuando llego al final de la grada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9a4b8cf6ccbaca22b3b41bb083dabd9"-Buenas días, Señorita Ralgris. –pero detuvo cuando miro a la muchacha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc13c587846a01e737dbd1caf6e8e09c"-A pasado mucho tiempo Reiji-kun, es un gusto verte de nuevo. –se inclinó levemente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="458c203eb573cbd8534ed15ccba9ccd6"-Estaba informado que la señorita Ralgris vendría./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76f1804a8dc163865ee69d9b55b492fb"-SI, pero se le presento un asunto, la vicepresidente vendría en su lugar pero también tenía un asunto asique enviaron a la secretaria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a06bc4ae8816c5dc8ba4c687d814736"-Ya veo, Sylvia. Me asombra mucho verte de nuevo. –se arregló los lentes y sonrió levemente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2d5f5d9cddb572097f6049fa9835234"Desde un escondite estaban los trillizos mirando la conversación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a3466dbb1e46998d960e93a7f508917"-Es muy raro que venga una visita. –comento Laito que sonrió al ver el cuerpo formado de la señorita./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49e0c0f39f6317232701c3e77d00a46a"-Sera que es novia de sacrificio. –Ayato miro como se iban los por un pasadizo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="579f2f6f3981a34b807760d187dc8f5e"-Si lo fuese, Reiji no hubiera pedido que no intervendríamos. –Kanato siguió hasta que desaparecieron en su visión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ab3cbac1cbcc751adabb30bea433cc7"-Sin duda ustedes no entienden. –de la nada apareció Shu dando un bostezase./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cac9ba46d22acbfb9d304734905a695"-¿A qué te refieres? –le pregunto Laito./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41fc2a5b9a167899de4b19ecded72e9"-¿Acaso sintieron aroma de humano en ella? –les pregunto a todos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cb55849330ec54982942d248a4e82b5"-Ahora que lo pienso su aroma es muy diferente a un humano. –Shin contesto con una sonrisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8ea1043ec4b4825354cf6d52c38b2b9"-¿En ese caso que es? –los Mukami llegaron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59db271579e6e33257687bfa1081c89b"-Siempre se reúnen cuando hay cosas interesantes. –comento Shu dando otro bostezo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76a1b9cb991019f181936d4e8f9ee4cd"-Mamama, Shu-san. –le toco Kou el hombro. –Con solo ver la manera de como la trata Reiji-san es interesante. Nee mina-san. –Shu dio un suspiro, camino un par de pasos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50bf037d3a79da39189c5e48ce93d95c"-Ella pertenece a la familia de caballeros Van hoursee. Cuando éramos pequeños practicábamos esgrima con ella. Bueno más que todo Reiji practicaba. –Shu miro donde estaban antes Reiji y Silvia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e380db108a180171bde0bda08b23ae1"-Ya veo es normal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="052ddaced171ce9c06a063f85670dd31"-Pero no explica ¿Qué es ella? No es un vampiro o un demonio y mucho menos un ángel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0d3e1a3f45c2af08f64604fd98e1ecc"-¿Ángel?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a45a978673a78a3e3a3bb21893002db0"-Por la pureza que la rodea/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c92b9fe81707af45121e077aa67bedc1"-Entiendo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af5ef17e208874a7ec5d9060cce22914"-Un semielfo. –les respondió Shu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8d92e837792f430df27f5c700cb802f"-¿Semi/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b98551f28581fa8bb3528c8614837321"-¿Elfo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="423901baea64e490b52ae726259d90bc"-Sí, aunque no lo crean existe un mundo de fantasías donde todos los seres mitológicos viven hay ocasiones que estos salen de ese lugar y viven en este mundo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="737b075f502c0e317b6f2428a0bb6a96"-¿Cómo sabes eso?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f308348f7929efdbd9d905d2e2ba98f7"-Lo escuche de un conocido. –Shu miro enfrente dispuesto a retirarse. –No hagan nada estúpido, Reiji puede ser muy temible cuando se enoja. –Shu les dio de reojo dando un escalofrió a todos. –Adiós. –les dio un además desapareció./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02426480d488fb8f9b4635ef62ff8ff4"-Bueno en ese caso, no es la gran cosa asique nos vemos en la cena. –todos desaparecieron en ese instante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d3d1f928684f76e3c5c1fb98a84cde2"Mientras Reiji y Silvia estaban en la biblioteca Silvia miraba todos los libros entre los estantes, había unos objetos encerradas en cajas de vidrio, en un momento Reiji que sacaba un libro ella lo miro fijamente. Se sonrojo cuando él se movía un mechón de su cabello, Silvia Van Horsee es la hija de un elfo y una humana a pesar de ser semielfo nadie le hizo de menos, todos estaban al servicio de ella, nadie le negó nada a pesar de eso no tenía la actitud de una niña, siempre fue madura y elegante pero cuando conoció a Reiji todo cambio para ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56a3b6619d7e69cb3fd5a15a359739b5"Recordó la primera vez que lo vio en un encuentro de esgrima, a pesar de ser unos niños combatieron como unos profesionales./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f217d84c2945db4ec448ccff6b5ab4e"-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Eres increíble. –Silvia se quitaba la máscara acercándose a su contrincante./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="746eb9f9de43c44ca6a140264a61db64"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Tú también. –Reiji se lo quitaba cuando lo hizo sus ojos magenta hipnotizaron por completo a Silvia, paro de respirar su corazón empezó a latir y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas la primera vez que sintió todo eso./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81003beb93d718d56c13435e1bd75f04"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-¡Bien hecho, Shu! –alabo Beatriz cuando Shu de niño derrotaba a su contrincante. –Pero debes de ser más preciso. –Reiji que los miro desde lo lejos frunció el ceño, Silvia lo vio y supo que tendría un problema./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="540d5e49399ada7aad0528bf5539db16"Volvía la realidad, miró fijamente a Reiji que bajaba de las escaleras con un libro viejo, desde pequeña tenía esa sensación cada vez que lo miraba pensaba en un inicio pensó que estaba enferma pero al tener 18 años se dio cuenta que era una cosa completamente diferente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="386bb5168bd64d01ff875cbc01b466d8"-Señorita Sylvia, señorita. –le pasaba la mano enfrente Reiji llamando su atención./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9e44a180f6b449a754305caf5808ca9"-Lo siento mucho, estaba en mis pensamientos. –desvió la mirada avergonzada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d70c617fcd40594d1b69cedb5ea6b42"-Ya veo ciento si fui un poco brusco. –Reiji se aclaraba la garganta. –Aquí está el libro que me pidieron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f810fa8ec18417c6f7a4b64af4350199"-Gracias a sido muy amable. –lo tomaba Sylvia y lo hojeaba lentamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25c3c429b7f6b3c1f08d07dd17d2e157"-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="061f9143aeada73214efd1c41d23bf97"-Lo que quieras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eef167807062be16e975a6c1300ec012"-Bueno, dime Sylvia. ¿Qué hacen ustedes viviendo ahora en Japón?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e881e77bb4ede185600605edfb41bc90"-La verdad, no lo sé. De repente llego un día nuestra maestra y nos dijo que nos iríamos a Japón. Todas nos asombraron ya que en Japón es donde habitan más cazadores pero no nos negamos y obedecimos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f9248d3e7c3db3c27895c16f8df8d93"-Ya veo, mi padre está involucrado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed5e9cfb203d31f88eb78c539f8e315e"-No lo sé, bueno a decir verdad la maestra se reunía unas veces con su padre, pero era normal para nosotras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11e0e965799cc771a975bda77ea7299a"-¿Sabes el estado de la madre de Kino?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="589b37602166a5e7cbddfff33f1d59c2"-¿Sakura-sama?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff02f7ac18cfa47f65fd3807aa41c5e0"-Si/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26c4487ae683c254e5d6b9e456b29372"-Bueno ella sigue en el inframundo y unas veces viene a la superficie para sus cometidos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d6e6b0e1cc59300af0fa2ce7838b897"-Entiendo, gracias por la información. –daba una reverencia/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bef429d50cece23de8cae01b40f877d5"-No te preocupes, gracias a ti por la ayuda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b17dc2cd17927873c2347676bdbcebea"-¿Sienten bien la casa?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="704ea505a98efb2ae5e3f668b5c66238"-Sí, es perfecta no tenemos ningún problema. –le sonrió, miro la ventana unos segundo. – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55a930079664234c36810502ea9f186d"-Por supuesto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d68ea276923886228762022cbac3ab9e"-Quiero que me responsad con completa sinceridad. –le miro directo a los ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b715222247549971d730e5bf4383019"-Está bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd155db96f80725f1627c69f9a2a9983"-Dime ¿Por qué no quieres hacer el contrato conmigo a pesar de que como compatibles? –paso unos segundo para que Reiji se haya arrepentido de aceptar la pregunta, desvió la mirada y cruzo los brazos como un escudo. –Lo entiendo, está bien no es necesario que me respondas. Gracias por la ayuda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c96faa6bbdcedb44c7c4e7ded8f98b68"-Te acompaño a la puerta. –Reiji se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca Reiji caminaba relajado con Silvia atrás de ella que sostenía el libro llegaron a la salida y Sora abría la puerta para Silvia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e390b9acef423f7b21f2ee31145bb4f2"-Fue un gusto verte, nos vemos. –hacia una inclinación de despedida antes de salir por la puerta donde las esperaban los sirvientes. Subió al auto y salió de la propiedad de los Sakamaki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1305392ada71caaf010d044bd16755c3"-No me esperaba esto. –se arreglaba los lentes por las patillas de los lentes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f5ca5362a43858b77259dd464279269"-Reiji-san. –llegaba Yui con Hana en las manos y Hoseki colgando en su mano. -¿Quién era esa hermosa señorita? –le preguntaba mirando donde había salido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f79118d506524c3310344d17faeb66f5"-Una conocida. –respondió, iba a retirarse cuando un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda por completo, miro por todos lado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5e283eba14b5393ff2b169cdf81e60a"-¿Sucede algo Reiji-san? Esta alterado. –Yui se acercó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be91a811ed692f894fcbbc489940ca86"-Debe de ser él. –en un momento a otro apareció un joven de cabello negro con ropa casual que se lanzaba a Reiji como si fuese un simio se aferró a él y empezó a restregar su mejilla con la de Reiji./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8908cb39a0d580dbfd17fe696c4165eb"-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Reiji-onisama! –gritaba alegre/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51e254972689afa5d39b88b2fe44ca4c"-Onisama. –repetía Yui en un momento a otro todos los vampiros de la casa aparecieron mirando la escena con asombro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b386510fd0d3d4d68a301f7f4c65e117"-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntaba los presentes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a81fe8ceba03d443597938ed0d2568a"Dio un suspiro, sin duda empezaban sus largos días de destrozos con su nuevo hermano Kino. –Déjeme que les presente de manera formal. –Reiji con una mano agarro la cabeza del joven y la separo con si fuese un cremallera. –Comportante un momento. –lo paro enfrente de ellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe19fcdb5a2f5fcdd8d7cee0c350df8"-Es un gusto conocerlos mi nombre es Kino Sakamaki, tengo 17 años voy a tercer año de secundaria y me gusta los .la razón por la cual estoy aquí es que empezare a vivir con ustedes espero que nos llevemos muy bien, queridos hermanos. –hacia una reverencia y daba una sonrisa completa que los demás la denominaban tonta. –De esa manera está bien. –le pregunto a Reiji./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42697fc9258187027375a5ed368a5903"-Eso quiere decir que ese viejo tenía otra esposa. –comentaba Ayato./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7acb603bf474b53bd605b460a60aaee"-Sin duda esa persona es tan desagradable. –Subaru chasqueó la lengua con solo recordarlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e5cd9eb61ccb09682573eae7e9a16cc"-Es interesante que haya otro miembro en la familia ¿verdad Kanato-kun? –Laito mi analizo desde su lugar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec602d4b72a57561e8d850e2e1124cf7"-Nunca se me había hecho saber sobre la existencia de Kino en ningún momento. –Ruki se acercó al joven que lo escaneaba de manera minuciosa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eed4ff0bea65135b1f55e0883bbb24ea"-Pareces una persona muy divertida. –Kou se colocó cerca de Kou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d5264cc0d5f915ef90bc68f351f4a0"-Si soy muy divertido a tal punto que me deben de amarrar en una silla para que me quede quieto. –lo decía con una sonrisa y se balanceaba de un lado al otro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2d5ea0534187377fd06871debd69594"-¿Ya los conoces? –les pregunto Reiji a Kino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfb97c5b7223810f37f05d8feaf0ba6f"-Sí, papa. Me hablo de ustedes. –le respondió todos les llamo la atención de como llamo a esa persona comúnmente solamente le llamaban viejo o padre pero nunca de manera tan familiar. –Del clan Mukami, Ruki, Yuma, Kou y Azusa. –los señalo con la mano que recibió una asistencia de parte de ellos. –Del clan Tsukinami Carla y Shin. –miro ambos que estaban en la alcoba, Carla lo miro sin dar un asentimiento y Shin solo bostezo. –De nuestro clan esta Ayato, Laito, Kanato, Subaru y Shu. –en ese momento no estaba presente Shu. –Que debe estar durmiendo en una parte de la mansión. Y también la humana Komori Yui. –se acercó a ella, en ese momento Hana grullo por la cercanía de Kino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f64329ce7dd007d26b3a2d5f899e702"-Es un gusto, disculpe. –la agarraba mejor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2935d564161097bf2da5753e7caf6ad"-No se preocupe señorita. –le sonrió amigable a Yui. –Mira soy inofensivo. –le mostro su dedo meñique a Hana en ese momento para de gruñir le dio una sonrisa al momento que le acaricio la cabeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cd62513280f1ff3a5442dcd3ec815ba"-Bien espero que se lleven bien con Kino. Ven te mostrare tu habitación Kino. –Reiji tomaba camino por una del pasillo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ab2c88420073b7ac2264c24d53c34cb"-¡Hai! –Kino le respondió tomo las maletas y se fue cantarín atrás de Reiji./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c38369fbdf0ba3559de5dd4e2d049b2a"-Es muy raro. –comento Laito./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4b3dad55d0b55bc334ed45a3fdbecdb"-Es muy diferente a nosotros. –Ruki pudo verlo en el momento que le sonrió a Hana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f828cbf2b8cf434afdce46a44304dc0"-¿Cómo si fuese un príncipe? –susurro Yui con un sonrojo ocultándose en la cabeza de Hana, los presentes la voltearon a ver como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza./p 


	7. Último Sueño

_Hace mucho muchísimo tiempo en el inframundo era el hogar de una de las súcubos más hermosa con unas técnicas de seducción que hacían caer a los hombres más fieles que podía existir, muchos la consideraban como la reina de los súcubo, además algunos tenían la idea que ella era la amante del rey de los demonios. A pesar de su fama se aburría deseaba tener una aventura fue cuando decidió ir al mundo humano donde el poder y las riquezas eran todo, le gusto como los fuertes asesinaban y castigaban a los débiles, tuvo la curiosidad de como torturar a los hombre con las misma técnicas que ellos hacían entre ellos, oculto su belleza con una máscara y su cuerpo con una armadura y con maestría en la espada se ganó el puesto de un general, sus hombres admiraban la manera de como conquistaba las tierras y se defendía de los rebeldes, pero nadie conocía el rostro de ese magnífico hombre que hacía que las mismas mujeres cayeran a sus pies con solos ver su sombre, un día cuando el súcubo caminaba por el castillo fue llamada por el rey que ella decidió "servir" deseaba expandir sus tierras, conquistar nuevas, tener más esclavos más riquezas, fue cuando su más grande de sus generales se arrodillo enfrente._

 _-Mi rey ¿a qué se debe que me haya llamado? –se arrodillo el general con su gran armadura negra._

 _-Te daré lo que tu más desee pero a cambio quiero que conquistes más tierras. Tráeme la cabeza de todos los reyes que se oponga en entregar sus tierras._

 _-¿Lo que yo desee? –le volvió a preguntar el general, entusiasmado por la oferta._

 _-Si lo que tu desee.-le repetía el rey con una sonrisa retorcida._

 _-En ese caso, yo tengo ya mi petición y le traeré la cabeza de 12 reyes a cambio de esta. Sin más que agregar me retiro. –dijo el general, dejando adonado al rey, traer ante el la cabeza de 12 reyes sería una de las más grande de las hazañas a cambio una petición. La máxima petición que le podía aceptar seria entregarle una cuarta parte de su reinado o un lugar en la corte real._

 _Fue así como nació una de las más grandes guerras, el general que lo llamaron como Knigt Walker por llevar siempre su armadura negra conquisto tierra tras tierra, invadía el lugar con grandes estrategias, asesinaba al rey y proclama el lugar como propiedad de su rey. Pasaron muchos días hasta que un día el rey que disfrutaba de una copa de vino junto a muchas de sus concubinas, su general pidió presentarse ante él._

 _-¿A qué se debe tu visita? Knigth Walker. –rey sonreía al ver enfrente 12 cajas de plata que tenían gotas rojas cayendo._

 _-Mi rey. –se arrodillo el general. –Como usted lo ordeno. Le he traído las 12 cabezas. –con una orden de su mano los sirviente abrieron las 12 cajas revelando las cabeza de los reyes._

 _-¡Fascinante! ¡Has cumplido mi deseo! –grito alegre el rey medio ebrio votando a unas de sus concubinas. -¡Hoy celebraremos el triunfo de nuestro reino! –ordeno a gran voz._

 _-Mi rey ¿puedo darle mi petición? –le dijo su general arrodillándose por completo._

 _-Por supuesto, por supuesto. Ahora que lo veo pensaba que tu máxima petición seria entregarte una parte de mi reino, pero al ver que has cumplido y me has traído una gran felicidad. Te daré incluso la mano de mi hija._

 _-A precio su bondad mi rey pero no deseo la mano de su hija. Realmente yo. –en ese momento se quitaba su casco que siempre llevaba puesto y nadie había sido capaz de quitársela en múltiples batallas. Un largo cabello negro, ojos redondos y dorados una piel cremosa y deseable, el rey se quedó mudo ante tal belleza._

 _-Mi petición es la siguiente. –dijo con gran voz la mujer que estaba debajo de esa gran armadura. –Deseo tener una batalla con Karl Heinz. –dijo con gran voz._

 _Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio y…_

-Espera un segundo. –interrumpió Ayato

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Kino que estaba con unas marionetas en un teatrillo.

-¿Cómo es posible que tu madre haya sido capaz de pelear contra el viejo? –Ayato preguntaba con duda, en el lugar estaban todos los vampiros menos Shu, Carla y Reiji. Ruki estaba un poco alejado leyendo un libro.

-Bueno, realmente mi mama se alimentaba de las almas de los reyes que ella asesinaba a tal punto de ser capaz de controlar el clima. –salía del teatrillo Kino. –Ella es un súcubo después de todo.

-¿Un súcubo que deseaba pelear contra un hombre? No tiene sentido –repitió Shin.

-Es caracterizado de mi mama, hace lo que desea y le encantaba ver como los reyes caían en la avaricia lentamente y los inocentes morían.

-Tu madre es muy increíble. –decía Laito con un brillo, Kanato que estaba a su lado asistía.

-Regresando con la historia, más o menos cuando sucedió todo eso. –pregunto Kou señalando las marionetas de cartón.

-Bueno, mama dijo que paso en la edad media. Cuando la iglesia era débil e ignorante muy diferente hoy en día.

-Ya veo, ¿cómo es posible que tu madre haya pedido tener una batalla con esa persona siendo un súcubo general?. –pregunto Yuma esta vez.

-Si me dejaran de terminar de contar la historia se los contaría. Asique apaga la luz Ayato antes que te sientes.

-No me des órdenes. –Ayato apago la luz y se acomodaba en su lugar

-¿En dónde me quede? –pregunto Kino

-Cuando pide la batalla con él. –susurro Azusa.

-A si, ajam

 _El rey se sentó en su trono estupefacto ante la petición de su general._

 _-Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo. Tener una batalla contra uno de los seres más grandes y ricos del mundo. Si tienes una batalla con el mi reino puede quedar en la ruina_

 _-Si mi rey, desde que nací siempre deseaba dejar algo en el mundo, pero al saber que las tierras y riquezas que le he entregado a usted algún día pueden ser tomados por otros reyes por la incompetencia de los demás generales. Deseo dejar bajo sus órdenes uno de los más grandes de los reinos a usted. –inclinaba más su cabeza. –Asique por favor déjeme tener una guerra contra él. –mentía la súcubo._

 _-Lo siento mucho pero, esa petición no se te concederá. Te perdono el simple hecho de mencionar su nombre asique retira y medita nuevamente la petición._

 _-Ya veo, ya suponía que usted se negaría ante mi petición. –la mujer se levantaba. –Los humanos siempre tan comunes y predecibles. –en un momento a otro la armadura negra se deshacía formando unas alas de murciélago negras, de su cabeza unos cuernos de cabra, aparecía ante sus cabellos una cola de serpiente y unos colmillos filosos en su boca. –intenté hacerlo a la buena forma pero creo que es hora hacerlo a la mala, asesinen a todos los testigos de esto. –dio la orden en ese momento las concubinas que estaban con el rey tomaban la forma igual que la mujer anterior y empezaban a matar los sirviente presente incluso a los demás que estaban en el castillo._

 _De forma elegante tomo la corona del rey que estaba paralizado de miedo._

 _-Acaso tu eres un un...-tartamudeaba de miedo el rey._

 _-Un súcubo, sí. Realmente vine este mundo para quitarme el aburrimiento salir de la rutina fue cuando supe que estaba Karl Heinz un vampiro pura sangre, sabes nosotros los súcubos podemos envejecer, pero resulta ser que podeos recuperar juventud cuando nos bañamos en sangre de un vampiro y nos comemos su corazón además que es una de los más grandes placeres de la vida cuando se come un vampiro. No deseo a cualquiera sino al mejor de todos, asique que le parece si reconsidera mi petición en usar su reino para la guerra. –le sonreía mientras con su dedo giraba la corona del rey._

 _-Muere, no deseo tener nada entre nosotros. –el rey le escupió en la cara. El súcubo se limpiaba su rostro con un pañuelo_

 _-Al final tenías algo bueno en tu corazón fue divertirlo corromperlo lentamente. –recordaba con una sonrisa el súcubo. -bueno en ese caso. Tu reino tendrá un nuevo rey. –se colocaba la corona, en ese momento las concubinas terminaban de asesinar a los testigos. –No dejen nada. –dio la orden, camino al trono cruzando las piernas y con unas sonrisa empezaba a tener estrategias de ataque._

 _-_ Al final ellos tuvieron múltiples batallas, papa intentando salvar su vida y ella intentado quitarse, en las batallas siempre quedaban empates incluso aquellas que tenían entre ellos dos. Hasta que un día decidieron tener una tregua y decidieron hacer las paces ya que realmente ninguno de los dos llegaba a un acuerdo, asique se conocieron y decidieron ser amante.

-¿Eh? –dijeron todos.

-Amigos con derecho ¿creo que es la mejor forma moderna decirlo?

-¿Qué estás diciendo ahora, Kino? –llegaba Reiji con un libro en la mano.

-Contando como mi madre es la amante de papa. –dijo con orgullo Kino.

-Mm ¿te han dicho que eres malo contando historias? –le dijo Reiji acercándose a él.

-¿Te han dicho que tu actitud de mierda es lo más sexy de ti? –le volvió el dicho a Reiji recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza. –Además me pregunto ¿Cómo es posible que seas el gusto para unas chicas? –le pregunto mientras se acariciaba su cabeza. –Aparte que tienes una sonrisa muy seductora

-En gustos nada está escrito.-le daba una sonrisa ladeada.

-Y ahí esta esa sonrisa, estoy seguro que si muchas chicas te vieran esa sonrisa, mojarían las bragas.

-Nunca te cansas de molestarme ¿verdad?

-Es el deber de todo hermano pequeño, "Molestar al hermano mayor a tal punto que te odie" pero realmente no puedes, porque bueno soy tu hermano.

-No llorare en el día de tu muerte. –le decía Reiji fijamente a los ojos.

-Y parpadeaste dos veces, no eres bueno mintiendo.

-Yo no parpadeo cuando miento.

-Y lo volviste hacer, por cierto dime ¿Qué harás con Silvia? –Kino se recostaba en una de las mesas con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ya te di la suficiente información que no estaré con ella. –decía cansado Reiji.

-Yo no me canso de molestarte ¿tú te cansas de mentir?

-Te odio.

-Es lo más bonito que me has dicho desde el día que nos conocimos,

-¿Por qué lo más bonito? SI te acabo de insultar

-Que siempre vivo en tu mente ya que en tu corazón le pertenece a Silvia ¿Cómo baila?

Dio un suspiro y se masajeo los ojos, miro un momento a los demás que los escuchaban. –Ella me ha dicho que baila pésimo.

-Una mujer nunca baila mal, siempre y cuando este en los brazos del hombre correcto ellas bailaran de maravilla. –Reiji se quedó callado unos momentos al escuchar eso de Kino. –Realmente la pregunta que debía hacerte era ¿Qué si tú eres ese hombre? Pero te conozco de tal manera que se cómo es la mejor manera de sonrojarte y obligarte hacer cosas que no harías comúnmente. Tú eres su hombre perfecto.

-por cierto ¿Dónde está Subaru? –pregunto mirando alrededor ignorando las palabras de Kino

-En el jardín. –respondió Kou que se quedó un poco paralizado por la conversación de ellos tan familiar que tuvieron, los trillizos sintieron un poco de envidia de la manera de cómo se dirigía a Reiji.

-Eso me recuerda. –le golpeaba el hombro Kino a Reiji, desorientándolo. –Te cuento que vendrá…- la puerta del lugar fue tumbada. Dejando ver a una peligra donde tenía a Shuu y a Carla por el cuello como si los hubiera arrastrado. -¡Ya llego!

-Por dios. –dio un suspiro Reiji, en ese momento todos miraron a la pelinegra con ojos rojos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? –sonrió de una manera tonta, en ese momento un escalofríos les paso a todos por la espalda.

-No te esperaba. –comento Reiji en que se arreglaba sus lentas temblando de pánico, tener a Kino era una llovizna pero tener a Kagura era el apocalipsis del orden, es lo que él sabía, ninguno de sus hermanos tenía la más mínima idea el tipo de mujer que tenían enfrente

-Oye suéltame. –le decía Carla enojado. -¿Quién demonios eres y que te crees para que me arrastre hasta?

-Vamos no te preocupes te soltare dentro de un momento. Bien la razón del porque esto aquí es. –dio un golpe con su tacón y una capa morada cubrió toda la habitación. –Hoy empezara el festival de los 7 pecados y quiero que vayamos todos.

-¿Eh? –dijeron todos apenas cuando desaparecieron de la habitación.

En ese momento entraba Sora con unas tazas. –Al parecer ya los llevo. –decía al ver la habitación vacía. -Menos al joven Subaru. –Sora regreso las tazas en su lugar y preparaba una taza especial para Yui, cuando se despertó se sentía mal y tenía fiebre, Reiji la dejo al cuidado de los engels y le diría al Director que faltaría al día siguiente porque era muy fuerte para que se pudiera recuperar en un día, además él tenía que hacer con Kino que empezó a ser travesuras con los demás y se llevó de maravilla con los trillizos.

Cuando llego a la habitación de Yui estaba Hoseki cambiando el paño de su cabeza y Hana, bueno estaba en su forma de batalla, que su cuerpo era de una mujer de 20 años, cabello largo agarrado en una cola alta, además sus alas verdes las tenía bien guardadas.

-¿Cómo sigue? –pregunto Sora que acercaba la taza.

-Disminuyo un poco pero apenas puede moverse.

-Ahora le está afectando mucho el poder de la emperatriz. –comentaba Hana que cruzaba los brazos.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, Sora se acercó a contestarlo. –Familia Sakamaki. –atendía el emisor daba una información importante. –Gracias por la información, se las daré a los jóvenes amos. –y colgaba.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Hoseki que le daba a sorbos la taza a Yui que estaba somnolienta.

-Al parecer hubo un accidente en la Academia y se suspenderán las clases hasta nuevo aviso.

-Entendido.

Nuevamente sonó el teléfono.

-Familia Sakamaki. –atendió nuevamente Sora.

-Sora, que bien que contestaste. –hablaba Reiji.

-¿Sucede algo, Joven Reiji?

-Sí, resulta ser que la hermana de Kino le dio la gana de venir a un festival y nadie puede irse hasta que se termine. Asique te encargo la casa y dentro de poco Kagura ira por Subaru que debe estar vagando en la casa. –en un momento se escuchó que alguien rompía unas cosas y carcajadas se escucharon después. –Por dios, esto será muy largo, el festival dura alrededor d días asique por favor dile al director que nos ausentaremos por un asunto familiar. ¿Entendido?

-Si joven, pero debo comentarle Joven Reiji que sucedió un accidente en la academia y quedo una parte destruida asique se suspendieron las clases a nuevo aviso.

-Bueno esa es una buena noticia. –nuevamente se oía un ruido junto con un grito. -¡Oigan estoy intentando hablar por teléfono no hagan mucho ruido! –gritaba a los demás. –Bien te encargo la mansión y lo más probable es que lleguen visitante no deseados.

-¿A qué se refiere joven Reiji?

-Debes de saber que Kino y Kagura son hijos de un súcubo que le gusto mucha tomar vidas humanas y siempre están cazando diferentes sectas. Lo más probable es que haya uno que supo la ubicación de Kino y ahora que está en el inframundo estaré tranquilo, pero ellos atacaran la mansión.

-Lo entendido, me encargare de proteger la casa.

-Además hay otra cosa. –decia entre cortado Reiji junto con un suspiro.

-¿Si?

-En la mansión de los Mukami está habitada y en cierto tiempo necesitan ayuda y la protección de alguien. Por favor podrías de encargarte de protegerlas. –decía preocupado Reiji, Sora se asombró levemente ante las palabras de Reiji al pedir por favor, fue cundo recordó quien la habitaba

-Sí, joven Reiji no se preocupe. –en ese momento se escucha un ¡Salta! ¡Salta! Repetidas veces.

-¡No saltes Ayato! –gritaba Reiji.

-Espero que disfrute del festival.

-¿Cómo puedo disfrutar tanto desorden? –se quejó Reiji antes de colgar.

Sora dio un suspiro de cansancio muy poco comunes en ella, se dirigió donde estaba las otras

-Era el joven Reiji dando una información importante. Al parecer habrán personas que se acerque a atacar la mansión asique debemos no solamente proteger la mansión también a Yui-sama que está débil. También en la mansión de los Mukami puede ser atacada y también debemos protegerla.

-Ya veo. En ese caso me encargare de ir a la mansión de los Mukami. –dijo Hana que abría la ventana para dirigirse a la mansión.

-Hoseki quédate con Yui-sama, hare un rango de 50 km si aparece un sospechoso. –Sora entraba en modo de batalla y salía por la ventana mientras, Hoseki se encargaba se cerrarla y acostarse a un lado de Yui.

-Yui-sama usted puede. –le susurraba en el oído y le volvía a cambiar el paño.

Mientras tanto Yui sentía tanto dolor al tal punto que su dolor aumentaba si se movía, sentía que algo dentro de ella cambiaba, un calor insoportable la envolvía y no sabía porque o que es lo que estaba pasando, abrió los ojos levemente y sintió que le pesaba inmensamente y decidió en cerrarlos, intentaba pronunciar palabras pero su garganta la sentía tan seca y sentía que le faltaba el aire, nuevamente un pulso sintió que le desprendía algo dentro de ella. Fue cuando entro nuevamente en un sueño, su cuerpo por un tiempo se quedó paralizada y sintió que flotaba abrió los ojos y pudo ver estrellas miles de estrellas que brillaban en color, se incorpora lentamente, una estrella se presentaba enfrente de ella y tomo la forma humana.

-Hola Yui. –hablaba la figura de una mujer sumamente hermosa, con un largo cabello rubio con ojos rosas, llevaba puesto un largo vestido victoriano que brillaban.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto inocente Yui. La mujer cambio su expresión serena a una muy dolorosa y nostálgica.

-Tal vez de esta forma me recuerdas mejor. –su mano la paso enfrente de ella cambian levemente unas facciones y sus ojos azules con una lentes.

-¡One-sama! –susurro, como una lluvia que empezaba a caer con fuerza, fueron las imágenes que llegaron a su cabeza, cuando la cargaba, cocía a Hoseki, le cantaba nanas para dormir y le acariciaba la cabeza y la abrazaba cuando ella lloraba de miedo cuando miraba un fantasma. -¡One-sama! -grito Yui al ver a la persona lagrimas empezó a derramar, intento acercarse a ella pero algo le impedía.

-Yui, realmente tengo algo que decirte. –regreso en su forma original, con miedo y nerviosismo buscaba las palabras apropiadas. –Veras hay una razón del porque siempre te han sucedido muchas cosas paranormales desde que eras una niña y todo empezó por el deseo de venganza de un hombre. –la mujer se acercó tomando la mano de Yui.

El contacto con ella fue cálida y un gran deseo de abrazarla nació en el fondo de su corazón, Yui la abrazo asombrando a la mujer ella recibió el abrazo, para Yui era como si una parte de ella regresaba y sanaba el dolor que sentía en esos instantes. La mujer con dolor la separo de ella.

-Pensé que estaba preparada pero realmente me doy cuenta que no lo estoy. –una lagrima se derramo por su delicado rostro.

-No llores madre. –dijo de repente Yui, ella se dio cuando de la manera de cómo le llamo a la mujer. –Lo siento, me confundí. –sonreía Yui con nerviosismo, no sabía del porque pero deseaba decir más esa palabra "mamá" miles de veces enfrente de su One-sama, mas lagrimas se derramaban intentaba decir One-sama pero le era imposible, solamente sus labios podían decir "mamá" la mujer pudo darse cuenta de eso y con una sonrisa limpio las lágrimas de Yui

-Si deseas decirlo, dilo, no te restringas. –le daba un beso en la frente. –No te confundiste en un principio, realmente es cierto lo que tu dijiste. –la mujer cerro los ojos y tomo mucho aire. –Yo no soy tu hermana mayor sino tu madre. –le confeso, Yui puso en blanco sus ojos.

Comúnmente cualquiera hubiera dicho "¿Qué?" y hecho miles de preguntas más pero ella solamente sonrió, y más lagrimas derramo, estaba sumamente feliz es como si su hermana le hubiera dicho al fin la verdad. Yui nunca la vio como una hermana sino como una madre, muchas veces quería decirle mamá pero no tenía el valor de decirlo además ella sabía que no era familia de sangre cuando ella apareció enfrente un día cuando estaba en la iglesia con su padre y le presentaban a "Judith Glory" su nueva hermana mayor

-Déjame resolver todas tus preguntas, aunque tiene la habilidad de ver la verdad todavía no la puedes manejar en todo bien. –le dijo rápido Judith, sacándola de sus recuerdo. -Ven Yui. –le extendió la mano, mirando de una manera realmente se parecía pero ella al ser madura era difícil ver esas similitudes. Tal vez otra persona que se viera en esa situación no aceptaría la mano y desearía las respuesta de inmediato y le hablaría de una manera hostil pero Yui no tuvo ese sentimiento de hacer esas acciones, en ese momento confirmo lo que muchas veces se preguntó desde que tenía uso de razón, ella no era normal.

-Hai. –le respondió con una sonrisa y una leve lagrima se asomaba en sus ojos.

Al momento de tocar la mano de su madre, las estrellas que flotaban empezaron a juntarse dando la forma de un paisaje, dentro de un castillo menos de cien personas estaba en el lugar, vestidas de gala y un ambiente muy animado y alegre. Yui miro a su alrededor y pudo ver que en un rincón estaban los hermanos de Karl Heinz, Ethan, Rayner vestidos con uniformes de militar y la insignia de su familia en su lado derecho del pecho reían con unas damas, en un momento apareció Christa con un elegante vestido blanco con adornos rojos y su cabello agarrado en media cola. Los saludo y con una sonrisa pronuncio la palabra "Oni-sama"

-Es cierto. –susurro Yui recordando por un momento que tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Subaru, Christa era hermana de Karl Heinz y ella se enamoró de él además supo que él solamente la tomo para un experimento, dejándola en un estado decepcionante y de locura constante que afectaba mucho a Subaru en su niñez.

-Tal vez lo que diga se escuche muy agresivo pero lo que tú sabes no es real. –le comento su madre que estaba pendiente de la fiesta.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver a dos personas, una pareja donde un hombre alto con ojos rojos y cabello negro que lo tenía largo y levemente ondulado con barba y un traje muy laborioso, a su lado una mujer sumamente hermosa con ojos azules cabello blanco y un vestido negro que dejaba ver su figura esbelta, cuando entraron los demás abrieron paso donde ellos caminaron y todos hacían una reverencia a su paso.

-Cuando los vampiro decidieron hacer una tregua entre los humano, eligieron a un líder mejor dicho a una familia que liderada a los demás. La familia Heinz. –le relato la mujer a Yui que ella asistió.

-¿El hombre de allí es el antiguo lidera? –pregunto Yui que estaba cerca a un lado del lugar donde los demás estaban.

-SI, Alucard Heinz y su esposa Lilith Heinz.

-¿Eh? –dijo asombrada Yui. –Esos nombres no son…

-Sí, más tarde te explicare las cosas como son realmente. –le sonrió su madre acariciando su cabeza con delicadeza. Hubo un movimiento entre los invitados que alerto a la mujer. –Aquí es cuando nace la calamidad. –dijo la mujer con una mirada seria e intimidatoria.

Las personas nuevamente abrían paso y con sonrisas y susurros decían "Ahí viene", "El nuevo líder" "¿Quién será el virrey?" decían entre ellos. Yui pudo ver a Karl Heinz con una sonrisa a su lado iba una glamorosa mujer que estaba agarrada de su brazo y saludaba a los invitados con una sonrisa.

-"Kino" –susurro levemente al ver cierto parecido en la sonrisa de Kino y ella.

-Observa. –le dijo su madre, Yui asistió y atrás de Karl iba Ever saludando a los demás y a su lado iba Klein que con su cabeza daba los saludo.

-Ever MIllion, futura reina de las brujas tenía como esposo a Klein Heinz. –le explicaba la mujer mirando como pasaba, atrás de Klein iba Ritcher con su esposa Emily con un vestido azul. –Ya sabes que son ellos ¿verdad?

-Sí, mamá. –respondía con una sonrisa al decir madre a ella Yui, Judith parpadeo un par de veces al ser llamada de esa forma.

Cuando llegaron donde estaba Alucard, las mujeres se hicieron a un lado igual que Ritcher, Karl y Klein se arrodillaron enfrente de su padre que se acercó a ambos.

-Mi hora de retirarme como líder de la familia y rey de los vampiros ha llegado. –anunciaba el hombre mientras Lilith esperaba atrás de él. –Por la bendición del rey demonio, he elegido a mi sucesor. –con gran voz y aspera, los invitados ya sabía quién era pero era muy emocionante el momento. -Karl. –llama a su hijo. –Levántate has sido elegido como nuevo Rey de los vampiros. –anunciaba, Karl se incorporaba, recibía de su padre el emblema de la familia como un collar, daba unas palmadas en su rostro. –Haz lo que deseas. –le susurraba al oído antes de que empezó a dar pasos directo donde estaba Lilith. –Ahora puedo hacer lo que yo desee. –se decía para sí mismo tomo a su esposa, por la cintura dio una sonrisa maliciosa, un portal negro se abrió a sus espaldas. Movió sus labios dándole un mensaje que solo Karl pudo leer, la pareja se adentró al portal y desaparecieron.

-¡Viva nuestro nuevo Rey! –Gritaba una persona, todos los presentes se arrodillaron y repitieron -¡Viva nuestro nuevo Rey! ¡Viva nuestro nuevo Rey! ¡Viva nuestro nuevo Rey Karl Heinz! –vociferaron junto con sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es posible esto? –preguntaba Yui mirando como todos aceptaban a Karl Heinz, esperanza y admiración se podía ver en sus ojos a pesar de ser vampiro pudo notarlo Yui.

-Mira lo que sucederá a continuación.

-¡Es hora que elija a un virrey! –anunciaba con una sonrisa en lo que todos asistieron. –Cómo deben saber el virrey es quien tomara mi posición cuando no tenga la capacidad de hacerlo, la confianza tanto de ustedes como el mío esta sobre esa persona, mi decisión no solamente mía sino también de ustedes, como rey he elegido…-paro un momento en hablar miraba sus manos donde tenía un emblema que solamente la parte superior del emblema Sakamaki. Yui pudo escuchar los pensamiento de Karl Heinz " _Prepárate, no importa que decisión tomes, debes ir a ese lugar sin importa que"_ fueron las palabras que le dijo su padre antes de irse por el portal. –El virrey es…-en ese momento miro a su hermano gemelo que esperaba con una sonrisa, en un momento un hombre con cabello blanco y ojos azules se acercó con cuidado, Yui pudo ver ciertas características faciales en Subaru.

-Es cierto. –le susurraba levemente asombrando a Karl, su rostro lo reflejo por leve segundos decepción. El hombre regreso a su lugar.

-Ritcher Haput será el virrey. –lo anuncio con decisión, la multitud quedo muda ante la declaración.

-Todos pensaron que el hermano gemelo de Karl, Klein seria el virrey. –declaró Judith. –Pero Klein demostraba un dificultad que desconfiaba en muchos, asique quería confirmar una cosa Karl y gracias a eso dio el origen de la calamidad de los Heinz y de los Haupt.

Yui miro como Ritcher con inquietud se acercaba a Karl y se le era colocado el emblema por Karl.

-¿Estás seguro Karl? –le susurro Ritcher mientras saludaba a los invitados que aplaudían decidieron ignorar sus pensamientos y aceptar la decisión de su rey además Ritcher era perfecto como líder de su familia también lo sería como Virrey.

-Sí, me hare responsable de las consecuencias. –le respondía Karl, miro a su hermano gemelo que aplaudía con una mirada sombría y furiosa.

-¡Que inicie la fiesta! –gritaba Rayner que tenía una copa de vino.

Los invitados empezaron a conversar entre ellos y reían, se acercaban a Karl que conversaba con alegría con su hermosa esposa que siempre estaba a su lado con una sonrisa.

-Es muy agradable. –comentaba Yui cuando ella estaba sentada en una de las barandas de cerámica balanceaba sus pies.

-Sí, aunque parece poco creíble los vampiros son parecidos a los humanos diferencia es que ellos son inmortales.

-Ya veo. –en ese momento a su lado camino Klein se detuvo un momento, miro donde estaban reunidos los vampiros alrededor de sus hermanos.

-Sin duda, hare que sufras Oni-sama, por traicionarmer. –decía con enojo y con gran rencor más cuando vio a Ritcher hablar con los demás con su emblema de Virrey. Yui pudo sentir toda la maldad que crecía en Klein tembló y se refugió en los brazos de su madre.

-Ahora es cuando empezó todo, hija. –le decía Yui.

El panorama cambiaba a uno de un laboratorio donde Klein con una bata blanca empezaba a ser apuntes en un pizarrón en un momento entro Ever con una bandeja.

-Klein, no has descansado. Ten traje té. –se acercaba Ever con cuidado, cuando se acercaba pudo ver lo que hacía en el pizarrón Klein, se acercó más y más dándose cuenta las letras escritas en él. -¡¿Qué intentas hacer?! –grito con horror Ever botando la charola, Klein se dio cuenta de su esposa, más de su error.

Dio un suspiro profundo y se restregó los ojos. –Deseo despertar la sangre del caído. –sonreía con deseo Klein a sus apuntes.

-Pero es un tabú, igual que la pócima de God. –le advirtió Ever.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que siempre amo lo que me es desconocido. Desafortunadamente solamente tengo la base para despertar la sangre, pero deseo saber si pueden también despertarlos aquellos que son híbridos, aquellos que son mitad vampiro y mitad de otro ser. –le sonreía a su esposa que la tomaba en de sus manos.

-¿Por qué, Klein? Las bases son accione que son prohibidas. Por favor detente o sino Karl se enterara y tendrás una discusión con él, y muchas cosas malas sucederán además para lo que tu deseas lleva mucho tiempo y no hay muchos híbridos. No seas demente de hacer eso, vamos recuerda que tenemos alguien que viene en camino. –Ever lo conocía mejor que nadie, una vez que se interesaba en algo él nunca lo dejaba, eso hizo que se enamorada ella de él, coloco las manos de Klein en su vientre y con una sonrisa tranquilizadoras.

-Tienes razón, por eso te necesito Ever. –le sonrió maliciosamente Klein asustando a Ever. –Capturare a todas las especies diferentes que hay y luego hare que tengan un hijo hibrido y veré el proceso de formación eso será la primera fase la segunda será cuando los niños nazcan hare la primera base y veré que sucede.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto aturdida Ever, tal vez habia escuchado mal

-Tendré hijos con otras mujeres, ya hice la elección. –camino a una pantalla donde había varias fotografías de diferentes mujer. –Son mujeres que tiene un puesto importante en la sociedad humana. –comentaba Klein que se acariciaba la barbilla.

-Vez, es imposible, si las tomas pueden causar un revuelto entre los humanos y si eso pasa también puede afectar en el inframundo puede alborotar a los demonios. –le decía rápido Ever tomándolo del brazo.

-Es perfecto.

-¿Klein, Querido? –decía preocupada Ever tomándolo de los hombros sacudiendo levemente.

-Si hay alboroto en el inframundo, el Rey llamara a Karl y el único que queda en el puesto es Ritcher que es más débil y puedo encargarme de él además ahora tengo un plan para destruir la primera sangre. –sonreí mirando un lado de laboratorio, que goteaban una liquido negro en un conjunto de frascos de vidrio.

-Klein, por favor. No sigas. –le sonreía Ever y lo abrazaba. –Olvida eso, no lo puedes hacer todo tu solo ¿verdad? Piensa en nuestra familia y tus hermanos.

-Sí, es por eso Ever. –Klein la tomaba con uno de sus brazos y en la otra mano sacaba una jeringa. –Necesitare tu ayuda. –le sonrió antes que inyectarle el contenido de la jeringa. Los ojos de Ever se tornaron opacos y su cuerpo se entumeció dejando un lado sus brazos. –Bien ahora serás mi asistente, ya sabes las mujeres que yo quiero, haz lo que debas hacer y si es necesario culpa a mi hermano ¿entendido? –la tomaba del mentón diciendo cada una de las palabras anteriores con una sonrisa lasciva.

-Entendido. –le respondía Ever sin ninguna expresión.

-Hubiera hecho esto desde un principio y me ahorraría tantos acciones falsa. –caminaba a su escritorio.

-Él es horrible. –decía Yui con sus manos en la boca conteniendo los gritos de maldición y el enojo que sentía.

-Tal vez deba decirte lo demás porque eso creo que no lo soportarías. –decía la mama de Yui borrando al panorama y poniendo uno donde estaba el jardín. –Ever siguió las órdenes de Klein ya que el había dado una pócima donde sus sentimientos y emociones las bloque, convirtiéndola en una marioneta. Debo decir que Klein estaba realizando la primera fase donde las mujeres empezaban a dar los bebe, unas morían con los bebes al no soportar el parto y otras entraban en shock dejándolas en la locura y se suicidaban, lo que fue peor de todas era que los bebe sobrevivientes les daba descargas eléctricas y un veneno. Yui pudo imaginarse como los bebes lloraban y las mujeres que sobrevivieron tal vez tuvieron la desdicha de ver los actos crueles de Klein más Ever que no podía hacer nada, en el momento que la conoció pudo ver que Ever era un persona amigable y honesta, debió de ser devasto al ver todos los actos de Klein

-¿Por qué? –pregunto horrorizada Yui.

-Era la primera base, "El cuerpo debe de ser fuerte ante los venenos y elementos de la naturaleza" –le respondía con una mirada de ira.

-Ya veo, ¿sobrevivieron?

-Ningun niño pudo sobrevivir, Klein entro en un estado de duda y deseaba que su proyecto funcionara. Hasta que vio una probabilidad.

-¿Cuál?

-SU familia. –dijo apretando sus manos, el panorama veia como Etha y Beatriz se casaba en el jardín y las personas aplaudían con alegría, Beatriz se preparaba para lanzar el ramo, al lanzarlo las mujeres gritaban de emoción, Cordelia que estaba un poco alejada la atrapo sin darse cuenta. En ese momento ella se sonrojo y en solo instante se volteo viendo a Rayner arrodillado con un anillo.

-Los chicos. –susurro al recordar quienes eran realmente los padre de los Sakamaki y Mukami, Yui pudo ver la felicidad de los presentes cuando Cordelia había dicho que sí.

-Klein en un momento se le dio la oportunidad de tomar a Shu, el primogénito de Ethan e hizo la prueba y la paso. –exclamo Judith que estaba mirando la celebración de la boda.

-¿Cómo?

-Los vampiros son una especie especial que puede regenerarse por sí mismos. A diferencia de las demás, también no había probado los híbridos de vampiros y brujas. Fue con Ruki y también sobrevivió la primera fase.

En un momento el panorama cambio nuevamente y estaba Ritcher hablando con otras personas había tensión en el ambiente y se podía ver que estaba muy enojado y preocupado.

-Gracias a las acciones de Klein con las mujeres, hubo consecuencias en el inframundo porque los humanos pecaban y crecía su odio, eso le daba fuerzas a los demonios y empezaban a rebelarse. Y tras eso empezó un conflicto entre los clanes del inframundo. ¿Lo sabes?

-Sí, Carla-san me comento una vez que estaba muy solitario y recordaba como murieron sus familiares.

-Klein invento esa enfermedad para que ellos murieran lentamente y dejaran el poder de reinar libre y eso crearía disputa y una oportunidad entre los clanes. Karl fue llamado a dar el orden y Ritcher se quedaba en el mundo humano encargándose de los acontecimientos que sucedían, desafortunadamente empezaron a cazar a los vampiros y se hacían muchas revueltas cuando los humanos sospechaban de los vampiros por las desapariciones de las mujeres.

-Fue todo un desastre.

-Sí, fue cuando Klein tomo la oportunidad de seguir su proyecto, cuando nacieron los 11 vampiros igual que otros vampiros que sobrevivieron de la primera base era hora de la segunda base.

-Es cuando intenta asesinar a sus hermanos y secuestra a las madres de los chicos.

-Si.

-Un minutos. –decía rápido Yui.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Porque secuestra a las madres de los chicos? Además Subaru es hijo de Christa su hermana pequeña. ¿Acaso también asesino al padre de Subaru-kun?

-Eso lo descubrirás ahora. –le sonreía la mujer es cuando Yui se da cuenta que estaba desapareciendo desde los pies como partículas.

-¿Qué sucede madre? No te vayas todavía tengo muchas preguntas todavía.

-No te preocupes mi vida. –les sonreí y le acariciaba la cabeza. –Falta muy poco para que sepas lo demás. Sé paciente y llegara el momento. –le respondía con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por completo. Como dientes de león se dispersaron por el aire los fragmentos.

-Mamá. –susurraba Yui apretando sus manos en su pecho confiaba en las palabras de Judith.

-¡Oye Sousuke! Apresúrate. –escuchaba decir un niño, Yui la reconoció al instante y volteo mirando a Subaru con un guante de metal en su mano derecha.

-Lo siento, Oni-chan, eres muy rápido. –aparecía un niño idéntico a Subaru, Yui quedo hipnotizada, eran tan iguales como si Subaru estuviera enfrente de un espejo solamente que había una diferencia, los ojos del niño eran azules.

-Por eso debes hacer los ejercicios que papa siempre nos deja cuando debe irse. –le regaño Subaru.

-Lo que tú digas, Onii-chan. –decía el niño por vencido por lo agotado que estaba.

En ese momento llego Christa con una sonrisa con sus niños, ellos al verla corrieron donde ella y la abrazaron.

-¿Qué hacen? –preguntaba con una sonrisa.

-Haciendo los ejercicios que nos dejó papa. Dime ¿Cuándo regresara? –le pregunto Subaru con una sonrisa.

Era totalmente diferente Subaru cuando lo recordaba, daba una sonrisa en vez dar una mirada de preocupación y de enojo, además lo que más le asombro era que tenía un gemelo. _"Cuando nacieron los 11 vampiros"_ recordaba lo que decía su madre, asique él era el onceavo, el más pequeño de los Sakamaki, Sousuke.

-Bueno veraz. –le iba responder Christa cuando escucho algo que le llamo la atención en un momento apareció otra Christa sumisa que miraba abajo.

-¿Pero quién…-no pudo terminar de decir cuando alguien la tomo por detrás, era Ritcher que la alejaba de los niños que ellos estaban siendo retenidos por la otra Christa.

-Vaya, gracias que Cyril estaba afuera, o si no debía tener que matarlo hermanita. –aparecía Klein con una sonrisa macabra. Christa al verlo se enojó que intento lanzársele pero Rither la sometió en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces Klein? –le pregunto Christa, Klein miro como los niños luchaba y con su poder los ponía a dormir.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Ritcher? –preguntaba con inocencia Klein.

-Ritcher está siendo manipulado por ti, obviamente. Asique la única persona que puede hacer cosas extrañas eras tú, Klein.

-Me asombra que no me llames Onii-sama a diferencia a los demás.

-Porque no te los has ganado.

-Cierto, jeje. La verdad hay un proyecto que estoy poniendo en progreso y necesito a tus amados hijos, mejor dicho, solamente de Subaru, solamente porque eres mi hermanita te dejare tener uno de tus hijos. –tomaba a Sousuke, del cuello como si fuera un cachorro, dio la señal que Ritcher se alejara, cuando la soltaba lo lanzo a un lado a Sousuke, Christa se preocupó al ver un tipo portal era lanzado su hijo, por instinto se lanzó a tomarlo cuando era absorbida por el portal y se cerraba en un instante.

-Fiuu, es mucha energía consumida. –decía mientras se miraba su mano que estaba temblando. –Bien que empiece la segunda base del proyecto "Niñez fatal". –sonreía dando la vuelta y un aire hizo que su abrigo se levantara dejando ver su aura oscura.

-Es imposible. –decía atónita Yui, la mayoría de sus preguntas se había sido respondidas, la razón del porque los vampiros eran sádicos no era por su naturaleza, sino por la manera de cómo fueron criados por una mujer que no era su madre, recordó cada sueño que tuvo desde que conoció a Sora, empezaron a templar por la impotencia que sentía, por una rara razón sentía que ella también era culpable por el infierno que pasaron ellos.

En un momento lentamente abrió los ojos, ya no sentía dolor o algo parecido.

-Yui-sama. –le hablo Hoseki en su forma humana. -¿Cómo se siente? –se sentaba en la cama para tocar su frente.

-Mucho mejor. –le respondió con una sonrisa. –Debo admitir que sentía que moría, pero creo que no, jeje.

-Si tiene razón. Me alegro que se encuentre bien. –le sonreía, en ese momento aprovecho en decirle donde estaban los muchachos y sobre la Academia.

-Ya veo. –una mirada triste cubrió a Yui.

-¿Sucede algo? –Hoseki se preocupó por el estado de su ama.

-Muchas cosas. –le respondió. -¿Subaru-kun no se ha ido?

-No mi lady.

-Quiero hablar con él. –Yui con la ayuda de Hoseki se cambiaba de ropa y la peinaba, en unos pocos días, le había crecido el cabello a Yui, lo llevaba por sus hombros ahora lo llevaba por su cintura.

-Su cabello es hermoso, Yui-sama. –se sonreía por el espejo Hoseki.

-Gracias. –se levantaba Yui, tenía puesta un vestido beis, unas media negras y un suéter verde.

Subaru estaba en el jardín cuando escucho un ruido por el bosque, agudizo más sus ojos, fue cuando Yui apareció.

-Subaru-kun. –lo llamo Yui

-¿SI? –Subaru decidió ignorar el sonido que escucho con anterioridad.

-Dentro de un momento estará la comida.

-Bien. –Subaru siguió mirando las flores, en ese momento Yui recordó lo que había soñado antes.

-Esto Subaru-kun ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? –Subaru la miro de reojo.

-Si la puedo responder talvez sí. –toco la rosa blanca.

-Bueno ¿acaso tu no recuerdas…-en ese momento un viento fuerte alboroto las rosas y los árboles, Subaru giro con brusquedad, abrió tanto sus ojos.

-¿Cómo es posible? –susurro en un momento desapareció dejando a Yui con la pregunta a medias, Hoseki llego corriendo al lado de Yui.

-Desea que vaya con él. –dijo Hoseki que pudo sentir una presencia desconocida.

-Por favor, tengo un mal presentimiento. –Hoseki hizo una reverencia, se convirtió en una muñeca, persiguió a Subaru para que no se distinguiera mucho su presencia.

Subaru sintió un aroma familiar corría en la oscuridad persiguiéndolo, imágenes de su madre cuando pocas veces sonreí y estaba con él, cambiándola cuando ella tenía sus ataques de locura y las veces que una vez ella lo intento matar. Paso un segundo cuando pudo ver a una persona con una capucha de negro un pétalo de rosa blanca paso a su lado. Chasqueó la boca dio un paso más fuerte intentando llegar, casi tocaba el hombro cuando una mujer llego a su lado y le empujo impidiendo tocarlo.

-¿Qué demonios? –apenas se estabilizada cuando la misma mujer con una daga se lanzaba a atacarle pero Hoseki llego a tiempo usando una de sus armas bloqueando el ataque tomo a Subaru y se alejó un poco más.

-¿Esta bien?

-Si pero ¿cómo es posible que tu estés aquí? –le pregunto Subaru asombrado por la aparición repentina de Hoseki.

-Le explicare después pero ahora. –la mujer iba a volver a atacar cuando la persona que tenía la capucha la detenía del brazo.

-Philuffy detente es suficiente. –le pedía, esa voz se le fue conocida para Subaru pero ¿de dónde? Las únicas voces que podía distinguir sin ningún problema eran las de sus hermanos.

-Si tú lo dices. –la mujer que tenía cabello rosa con dos coletas con ojos dorados y un abrigo negro le daba una sonrisa, le agarró del brazo de forma cariñosa.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Porque estabas cerca de nuestra casa? –Subaru apretaba sus manos clavando sus uñas en su mano sin saber porque tenía tanta ira, Hoseki se quedó atrás de él por si lo volvían atacarlo era su deber defenderlo a toda costa.

-Solamente quería ver a mi hermano mayor. –le respondía la persona desconocida.

-¿Hermano mayor? Uno de los Mukami o Tsukinami.

-No, a ti Subaru-nisama. –se quitaba la capucha dejando ver a un joven muy parecido a él, su cabello blanco, facciones finas, piel blanca. Tan iguales como si él se mirara en un espejo solamente que habia un pequeña diferencia, que podía una persona diferenciarlos era solamente era el color de sus ojos, tenía ojos color azul.

-¿Qué? –Subaru quedo sorprendido sus piernas estaban paralizada, Hoseki lo agarró de los hombros para que no se cayera.

-Tal vez te estés preguntando muchas cosas pero una cosa es segura. –se acercó lentamente quedando a unas dos pasos, de su cuello saco una llave muy parecida que él llevaba. –La próxima vez que nos veamos esas preguntas estarán respondidas mientras tanto, nos vemos. – dio la media vuelta, la mujer de cabello rosa brillo por completo se podía distinguir que cambiaba a un tipo de líquido se adhirió en la piernas del gemelo de Subaru, tomo la forma de un par de botas metálicas, con leves color azul.

-Un adalid, en Hominum, es imposible. –Hoseki apenas susurro esas palabras que no fue escuchadas por Subaru que apenas podía procesar lo que sucedía.

-Bye. –se despidió con una sonrisa se colocó la capucha con un salto volando por el cielo y despareciendo entre las nubes.

-Subaru-sama. –le decía levemente Hoseki.

-¿Sabes algo de esto? –le pregunto Subaru, quería saber si ella sabía algo, tenía el presentimiento que sí.

-No mucho. –le respondió Hoseki con sinceridad, talvez era una desventaja de ser un engel, decir siempre la verdad.

-En ese caso, dime lo que sabes. –se acercó Subaru enfadado a Hoseki.

-Lo siento mucho pero me es prohibido dar información de ese tipo.

-¿Qué? –la tomo del cuello de la blusa y con una mala mirada. –Dime maldita sea

-Joven Subaru, si estuviera en mi lugar y tuviera el conocimiento que yo tengo, usted haría lo mismo. –le respondió tranquila Hoseki. –Así que por favor, regrese a casa, recuerde que debe ir con sus hermanos. –la soltó un poco brusco chasqueo la lengua.

-No te acerque mucho. –decía Subaru que empezaba a regresar a casa, deseaba liberar un poco su mente con la ayuda del viento y la luz de la luna, Hoseki dejo 10 metros de distancia para que no incomodara.

-Sin duda, creo que será un largo camino. –daba nuevamente un salto Hoseki al analizar lo que se acercaba en la vida de los jóvenes vampiros.

Cuando Hoseki se fue a perseguir a Subaru, Yui se quedó esperando donde se había encontrado con Subaru, en un momento se escucharon los arbustos y el viento, había frio, Yui sintió terror ya que estaba sola por completo en esa enorme casa. Se escucharon nuevamente los arbustos moverse cuando de ellos salió un gato negro.

-Nyaa. –apenas caminaba el gato, Yui corrió donde estaba el gatito y lo tomo en sus brazos pudo notar que estaba sediento y casi se podían ver sus costillas y su cabello negro estaba maltratado, se preocupó y tanto por la salud que olvido la razón del porque ella estaba ahí. Entro a la casa y fue directo a la cocina, con su suéter envolvió al gato y lo dejo en un lado de la cocina mientras tomaba agua con un recipiente, se lo dio y el gato empezó a tomar agua.

-Que bien que estaba afuera, porque lo más probable es que no te podría a ver visto. –le sonrió. –o escuchado por el viento. –Yui pudo escuchar el sonido del viento y el rechinar de las ventanas. –Da un poco de miedo cuando estoy por completamente sola. –Yui miro que el gato había terminado de tomar agua y en ese instante le acerco un atún que empezó a comer. –Eres muy lindo. –le decía acariciando su cabeza, el gato feliz meneaba su cola, Yui apreciaba al felino que comía, al terminar el gato maulló y podía verse que estaba agradecido por sus ojos azules. –Tus ojos son hermosos, son tan azules como los de un zafiro. –le acariciaba la barbilla. –Debo de darte un baño, talvez tengas algo entre tu pelaje que puede ser dañino después. –Yui lo tomo y se dirigió al baño, preparo el agua caliente en una pequeña bañera que usaba unas veces para lavarse las manos y los utensilios. –Tal vez no te guste el agua, pero te hará bien. –le sonreía, lo tomo y lo sumergió lentamente. –Al pareces te gusta el agua. –comento al ver que no se movía para escapar. –Bien empecemos. –se arremangaba su blusa para darle un buen baño. Cuando finalizo el baño lo secaba con una toalla y luego con una secadora. –Tu cabello se esponjara pero tengo un peine que no utilizo, creo que si ayude a peinar tu pelo. –Yui lo llevaba al cuarto y le empezaba a peinar, el mínimo maullaba por las increíbles caricias de Yui le daba y los masajes. –Para serte sincera me sentía muy sola pero ahora contigo me siento mejor. –Yui había terminado de peinar y él se lamia la pata.

-Me alegro mucho. –le decía el gato. Un momento Yui se le quedo mirando y una gota de sudor se resbalo por su cuello.

-Debo estar alucinado por la fiebre que me dio. –se tocaba su frente.

-Tal vez sí, pero es diferente conmigo. Pero lo primero lo primero. –decía el gato, Yui lo miro rápido y se asombró que si había hablado el gato. –Reiniciando conexión. –decía el gato, de su pecho salía una piedrita de color azul e ingresaba en el rosario de Yui que nunca se lo quitaba amenos al momento de bañarse. –Me alegro conocerla Yui-sama. –se bajaba de la cama y se quedaba enfrente de Yui que seguía adonada por el gato.

El cuerpo del gato brilla y lentamente formaba un humano, como unas alas se desplegaba, el brillo fue disminuyendo hasta que pudo ver una joven dama con un vestido azul y un gorro blanco y sus alas de color negro a diferente de las otras.

-Me presento, soy un engel mágico, me disculpo por mi tardanza al presentarme pero debía verificar que era usted. –le sonreía mientras elevaba la cabeza, estaba arrodillada. –Mi especialidad es la magia. Espero que le sea útil mi poder.

Sakura ( . )

Judith Glory ( . ?src= . &h=600&w=800)


End file.
